


El chico de al lado

by Chocokuki93



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocokuki93/pseuds/Chocokuki93
Summary: A los veintitrés años, Sakura Kinomoto se acaba de ir a vivir sola por primera vez en su vida. Todo va de maravilla, excepto que su vecino, Syaoran Li, es un completo idiota.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Mihara Chiharu/Yamazaki Takashi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 13





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP y yo no gano un centavo por escribir esto.

Por primera vez desde que iniciara a trabajar como maestra de educación física en la Primaria Tomoeda, Sakura estaba en serio riesgo de llegar tarde al trabajo. Cuando era estudiante solía llegar tarde casi todo el tiempo, pero se había prometido a si misma que como profesora sería una historia diferente. Por ocho meses había cumplido su promesa, hasta esa mañana.

No era su culpa, en serio.

Casi no había dormido porque se había ido a la cama a altas horas de la noche empacando todas sus cosas para la mudanza, y le había costado mucho pegar el ojo porque no dejaba de pensar en la idea de que a partir del día siguiente iba a vivir sola por primera vez en su vida. Bueno, sola con Kero, su gato glotón.

Por el desvelo se había despertado un poco más tarde de lo que planeaba. Cuando estaba por salir a la escuela sin desayunar, recordó que había quedado de pasar por el trabajo de su padre, dejándole desayuno.

Por un momento consideró llamarlo y decirle que no tenía tiempo de pasar. Su padre era un hombre comprensivo, claro que la entendería si le explicaba. Pero descartó la idea. Se le hacía injusto que su padre hubiera pasado toda la noche trabajando en una investigación con sus estudiantes y que su hija no le pasara dejando desayuno como habían acordado. Así que aún con el tiempo en su contra pasó comprando unos croissants y café para su padre, y aprovechó para comprar un café para ella.

Corrió a la oficina de su padre en la universidad de Tomoeda. Después de una –extremadamente corta - charla con su padre, le dejó el desayuno y corrió con la esperanza de poder agarrar el autobús y llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Su esperanza murió en la puerta de la universidad cuando por correr sin ver por dónde iba terminó chocándose de frente con un muchacho que iba entrando. Sakura vio con como en cámara lenta cuando su café se derramaba en la camisa del desconocido. La blanca, y hasta hace cinco segundos pulcra, camisa de un desconocido.

La buena noticia sobre la elección de café de Sakura es que no era caliente, sino granizado, por lo que estaba segura que al menos no había quemado al pobre extraño. La terrible noticia es que su orden incluía mucho chocolate, chispas de colores y crema batida, por lo que había dejado una mancha bastante fea en la camisa.

―Lo siento mucho, no miré por donde iba ― dijo Sakura, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso―. Déjame te ayudo a limpiarte.

Sakura hizo el intentó limpiar la camisa con el pañuelo, pero el chico agarró su mano y la apartó con poca delicadeza.

―No limpies nada, ya suficiente desastre hiciste.

Sakura, tomada por sorpresa por la brusquedad del desconocido le dedicó una mirada ofendida.

―¿Disculpa? ― dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba a los ojos por primera vez.

A pesar de la situación, no pudo dejar de notar el atractivo del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Probablemente alrededor de la misma edad que ella. Con cabello castaño que le caía desarreglado y le enmarcaba el rostro perfectamente. Rasgos elegantes, una mandíbula definida que solo había visto en actores de cine, y ojos castaños que eran un sueño.

Probablemente era el segundo hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida.

El primer lugar en la lista de Sakura de hombres atractivos, claro está, lo ocupaba Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de su hermano al que Sakura amaba en secreto desde la infancia. Yukito nunca le había correspondido, pero Sakura tenía confianza que pronto cambiarían las cosas. Ahora que era una mujer adulta, los seis años que los separaban ya no parecían un abismo. Cuando tenía diez años, Yukito de dieciséis parecía tan inalcanzable como una estrella. Ahora que tenía veintitrés, Yukito con veintinueve años se veía totalmente a su alcance.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el atractivo desconocido, que descortésmente le preguntó:

―¿Por qué no te fijas en donde caminas? ¿Estás ciega o cuál es tu problema?

Cualquier atractivo que pudiera tener quedaba borrado por el hecho que era un completo imbécil.

―¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Por qué eres tan grosero cuando fue un accidente y estoy intentando disculparme?

―Si te fijaras por donde caminas no tendrías nada de que disculparte ― replicó él ―. Ahora que el desastre está hecho ¿De qué sirve disculparte?

―Me disculpo porque a mi si me enseñaron modales, a diferencia de a ti.

―A mi si me enseñaron modales ― dijo ofendido el chico ―No soy yo el que anda corriendo por ahí con un café en la mano arriesgándome a arruinarle la camisa a cualquiera.

La palabra correr recordó a Sakura la razón de su prisa. Tenía menos de diez minutos para llegar al colegio. Miró con culpa la camisa del muchacho. Él era un completo imbécil, pero tenía razón en que Sakura había arruinado su camisa.

―Tengo que irme ya, pero voy a tomar responsabilidad por tu camisa ― dijo Sakura mientras escribía su número de teléfono en un papelito ―. Lleva la camisa a la tintorería y me llamas a este número, yo voy a pagar la cuenta.

Luego de eso le dio el número y se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo de contestar.

* * *

Luego de que la chica se ofreciera a pagar la tintorería y se fuera apresuradamente, Syaoran sintió algo de remordimiento por haberla tratado así. Se le había pasado un poco la mano.

Él tenía el tacto y delicadeza de una roca aun cuando estaba de buen humor, pero encima estaba teniendo una mala mañana. La chica tuvo que elegir el peor día para derramarle el café encima.

La noche anterior se había ido a dormir tarde terminando de escribir unos planes de clase que tenía que revisar con el profesor Kinomoto. Había despertado temprano en la madrugada con los ruidos provenientes del apartamento de al lado. Al parecer ese día se mudaría una nueva inquilina y el casero mandó a hacer reparaciones de último minuto para tener el apartamento listo. Syaoran esperaba que su nueva vecina fuera menos molesta que los preparativos para su llegada.

Había llegado a la universidad desvelado y con dolor de cabeza, solo para ver su camisa blanca favorita siendo asesinada por un chica descuidada.

―¿Qué pasó Li? ¿Te peleaste con un payaso? ― Fue lo primero que le dijo Yamazaki cuando entró a la oficina. Takashi Yamazaki era su mejor amigo desde que se mudó a Japón, habían sido compañeros de clase en la universidad y ahora ambos trabajaban como profesores asistentes en la facultad de Arqueología.

Se conocían lo suficiente para no necesitar palabras para comunicarse a veces. Al ver la mirada confundida de Syaoran, Yamazaki se acercó a su escritorio y señaló la camisa llena de crema batida, chocolate y chispas de todos colores.

―Una chica me derramó un café encima cuando estaba entrando al edificio― explicó Syaoran.

―¿Eso es un café?

Syaoran asintió mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio. La verdad más que un café parecía un postre. No podía imaginarse tragando algo tan dulce aún si no fuera diabético.

―¿Y ese número de teléfono? ¿Es de alguna chica guapa? ― preguntó Yamazaki levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Durante un segundo Syaoran no supo de qué número estaba hablando, hasta que notó que aun sostenía en la mano el papel que le había dado la chica.

―Es de la chica del café.

―¿Te echó el café encima para ligarte? Esa estrategia es nueva.

―No seas imbécil. Ella no estaba coqueteando conmigo, me dio el número porque se ofreció a pagar la tintorería.

La cara que puso Yamazaki dejó en claro que no le creía, pero a Syaoran le importaba poco lo que creyera o no Yamazaki.

―No puedo evitar notar que no contestaste si era guapa ―presionó Yamazaki.

En el momento Syaoran se había enfocado demasiado en su camisa arruinada como para ponerle atención a la chica. En retrospectiva se arrepentía de no haberle puesto más atención, era una chica preciosa. Con un rostro angelical y unos bellos ojos verdes que la hacían ver adorable. Eso no se lo iba a admitir a Yamazaki ni bajo tortura.

―¿Qué te importa a ti si era guapa? Tú tienes novia ― contestó Syaoran. Todo el que conocía a Yamazaki podía dar testimonio de lo enamorado que estaba de su novia Chiharu Mihara.

―Pero tú no tienes, y hace siglos que te vengo diciendo que te busques una. Buena falta te hace.

Syaoran se abstuvo de contestarle una grosería por respeto a que estaba en su lugar de trabajo. En lugar de eso dejó a su amigo sin contestarle nada y se dirigió a buscar al profesor Kinomoto, que ya era un poco pasada la hora en que acordaron reunirse para hablar de los planes de clase.

El profesor no le preguntó nada sobre su camisa manchada o su tardanza, pero Syaoran igual se sintió obligado a dar una explicación.

―Alguien me derramó un café encima, por eso vengo tarde ― explicó Syaoran señalando vagamente su camisa para demostrar el desastre ―. Lamento haberlo hecho esperar.

―No te preocupes, no esperé mucho ―dijo el profesor Kinomoto ―Sakura me acaba de pasar dejando desayuno y estaba terminando de comer.

El profesor Kinomoto de vez en cuando mencionaba a sus hijos Sakura y Touya. Syaoran no los conocía en persona, pero había oído mucho de ellos.

―¿Cómo está ella? ―era un poco extraño preguntar por una persona que no conocía, pero pensó que era lo adecuado de hacer ya que el profesor la mencionaba a veces.

―Bien, anda un poco estresada porque hoy se muda a vivir sola ― le comentó el profesor ―. Debo confesar que yo también estoy un poco estresado. Siempre es difícil cuando los hijos se mudan de casa. Me pasó igual cuando Touya se mudó hace años, uno nunca se deja de preocupar por los hijos, aunque sean adultos.

Syaoran asintió por educación, aunque en realidad no entendía al profesor. Suponía que lo entendería algún día si tenía hijos. Por el momento no veía la causa del estrés. Era natural que los hijos se mudaran lejos del hogar de sus padres. Él se había mudado a Japón cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años.

―Ella estará bien― aseguró Syaoran porque sabía que es lo que el profesor esperaba oír, pero honestamente ni conocía a la muchacha ni donde iba a vivir, así que en realidad no tenía forma de saber si iba a estar bien o no.

―Sé que así será ― contestó el profesor con una sonrisa ―. ¿Trajiste los planes de clase que íbamos a revisar?

Con eso el tema de la mudanza de la hija del profesor quedó en el pasado.

* * *

Sakura pasó todo el día distraída en el trabajo, solo podía pensar en la mudanza.

La idea de mudarse sola y ser independiente era emocionante para Sakura. Lo que no le causaba ninguna emoción eran todas las cajas que tenía que llevar al apartamento. Y después convertirlo en un lugar habitable.

Por suerte contaba con la ayuda de su papá.

Tomoyo también se había ofrecido a ayudarle a mudarse, pero Sakura no aceptó su oferta. Sakura creía que sería desconsiderado de su parte aceptar y hacer a su amiga viajar hora y media desde Tokio solo para ayudarle a acomodar cajas. Igual Tomoyo pensaba venir a Tomoeda el fin de semana para que hicieran la fiesta de inauguración a la casa. Nada fuera de control, solo una reunión con sus amigas.

El edificio donde iba a vivir era en un área segura.

Mientras su padre y los chicos de la compañía de mudanzas bajaban sus cosas del camión, Sakura se adelantó para ir a abrir el apartamento y acomodando a Kero. Tuvo que llevarlo en brazos porque se rehusó a meterse en una jaula para gatos. Hasta parecía ofendido con la idea.

Sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura, sintiéndose que estaba abriendo no solo una puerta literal, sino la puerta metafórica a su nueva vida.

La llave no funcionó.

Sakura miró su llave desconcertada, preguntándose cuál era el problema. Volvió a meter la llave en la cerradura e intentó abrir de nuevo, fracasando nuevamente. Comenzó a forcejear con la puerta, cosa que se hizo mucho más difícil porque Kero se retorcía en sus brazos, hasta que finalmente la puerta cedió.

―¡Se abrió! ―exclamó Sakura emocionada.

―Porque yo la abrí ―contestó una voz masculina.

Adentro del apartamento, para sorpresa de Sakura, se encontraba el chico atractivo al que le había derramado el café en la mañana. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

―¿Qué hago yo aquí? ― repitió incrédulo el chico ―. Este es mi apartamento. Mejor dime, ¿Qué haces tú intentando botar mi puerta?

―¿Tu apartamento? Este es mi apartamento.

―Llevo cinco años viviendo aquí, estoy bastante seguro que este es mi apartamento.

Sakura estaba a punto de enseñarle su llave para demostrar su punto, cuando notó que su llave decía 3F y estaba intentando abrir el apartamento 3E. Sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas.

―Disculpa, me equivoqué ― explicó Sakura deseando que se la tragara la tierra―. Mi apartamento es el de al lado.

El chico abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero Sakura nunca llegó a saber que era porque él se distrajo mirando atrás de Sakura con una cara de sorpresa. Por curiosidad Sakura volteo la mirada y para su desconcierto lo único que había detrás de ella era su papá que llegaba cargando una caja.

Su papá parecía igual de sorprendido de ver al muchacho.

―Buenas tardes profesor Kinomoto ― saludó el chico con una voz mucho más amable que la que Sakura le había oído usar hasta el momento. No parecía la misma persona.

―Que sorpresa Li ― dijo su padre con una sonrisa.― ¿Vives aquí?

El muchacho, Li, asintió.

―¡Qué maravilla! Vas a ser vecino de Sakura.

Li miró a Sakura y luego a su padre con una expresión de sorpresa.

―No tenía idea que ella era su hija.

―¿Ustedes se conocían? ― preguntó su padre confundido.

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura dijo:

―Si

Li contestó:

―No

Su padre parecía desconcertado ante las respuestas opuestas de ambos.

―Nos conocimos hoy ― explicó Sakura, preguntándose si debía explicar el incidente del café ― no tuvimos ocasión de presentarnos.

―Eso se puede arreglar ― contestó su padre sonriendo ―. Sakura, este es Syaoran Li, ex-alumno mío y ahora colega. Li, está es Sakura, mi hija.

Li y Sakura se dedicaron la reverencia que mandaba la costumbre pero se sintió algo incomoda.

―Colegas es una exageración ― fue lo primero que dijo Li después de ser presentados―. El profesor Kinomoto es profesor titular, yo apenas soy profesor asistente.

―Somos colegas, solo estamos en distintos puntos de nuestra carrera ― insistió su padre. ―Serás profesor titular en poco tiempo, eres un chico brillante.

Li sonrió ante el cumplido. Era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía sonreír. ¡Por Dios! Que sonrisa más hermosa. Ya el chico le había parecido atractivo a primera vista, pero esa sonrisa mataba. Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza, ella amaba a Yukito, no debía pensar en la sonrisa de otros hombres.

―Muchas gracias profesor, por su confianza.

Al principio Sakura había considerado a Li un grosero y un idiota, pero viéndolo ser tan amable pensó que en realidad no lo conocía. Las primeras impresiones no siempre eran acertadas. Además, era cierto que tenía razones para molestarse con ella, en la mañana le había arruinado la camisa y ahora había intentado forzar su puerta.

Tal vez debería intentar componer las cosas con su vecino. Si iban a vivir al lado, deberían llevarse bien. Tal vez después que terminaran de acomodar el apartamento debería intentar preparar un pastel de fresa y dárselo a Li como disculpa por la camisa arruinada y como obsequio de buena voluntad. Tal vez hasta se hacían amigos.

Los muchachos de la mudanza llegaron en ese momento con las cajas. Sakura y su padre se despidieron de Li para ir a mostrarles a los de la mudanza donde era el apartamento.

Sakura abrió la puerta correcta esta vez. El pequeño apartamento se veía desnudo y frio sin muebles ni objetos personales. Pero el apartamento tenía potencial, tenía buena estructura, sería cómodo y acogedor una vez que terminara de acomodarlo.

* * *

A Syaoran le había tomado por sorpresa descubrir que la chica del café, la hija del profesor Kinomoto y su nueva vecina eran la misma persona. Coincidencias más raras debían de haber pasado en el mundo.

Continúo con su rutina diaria mientras ignoraba los ruidos provenientes del departamento de al lado. Las paredes no eran lo suficientemente gruesas para ahogar el ruido de la mudanza, que duró hasta pasada la hora de la cena.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Syaoran se encontraba corriendo en la caminadora eléctrica, escuchó a través de sus audífonos un ruido penetrante. Apagó la música y se quitó los audífonos para darse cuenta que era una alarma de incendios, el ruido parecía provenir del apartamento de al lado.

Inquieto salió al pasillo, pero no vio señal de fuego en ningún lado. En el pasillo solo estaba Sakura Kinomoto hablando con el casero, parecía avergonzada por algo.

Syaoran esperó que terminara de hablar con el casero para acercarse a la chica. Él era el tipo de persona que jamás se metía en los asuntos de sus vecinos, pero un incendio era cosa seria.

―¡Kinomoto! ― Llamó Syaoran cuando el casero terminó de hablar con ella― ¿Pasó algo? Oí la alarma para incendios.

La chica parecía que lo que menos quería hacer era contestar esa pregunta.

―No pasó nada. Gracias por preocuparte ― contestó ella restándole importancia al asunto.

La vaga explicación de Kinomoto no dejó a Syaoran tranquilo.

―Dime la verdad ― Insistió Syaoran ―. Si tu apartamento se incendia, el fuego se puede pasar al mío.

Ella miró a Syaoran como evaluando su pregunta. Miró al suelo como si estuviera esperando que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Finalmente confesó:

―Yo estaba intentando hornear un pastel y accidentalmente activé la alarma para incendios.

¿Había sido capaz de activar la alarma para incendios intentando hornear un pastel?

―Que chica más torpe. Debes ser una terrible cocinera.

Kinomoto lo miró ofendida.

―Si crees que soy terrible cocinera, entonces olvídate del pastel que preparé.

Con eso Kinomoto entró a su apartamento tirando la puerta en la cara de Syaoran y dejándolo confundido afuera. ¿Por qué le había dicho que se olvidara del pastel? 

Eso es algo que tendría sentido decirle si ella hubiera estado horneando para él. Pero ese claramente no era el caso, porque no hornearía para un tipo que acababa de conocer ese día.

Descartó el extraño comentario de Kinomoto y se metió a su apartamento. ¿A él que le importaba el extraño comportamiento de una vecina?

En sus veintitrés años de vida nunca le había importado la vida de un vecino, no iba a comenzar ahora con Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Vivir sola era una experiencia nueva y emocionante para Sakura, pero tenía sus desventajas. Ella sabía de antemano que no todo iba a ser color de rosa, se había preparado psicológicamente para tener que responsabilizarse de todos los gastos y quehaceres del apartamento, para extrañar a su papá, para extrañar su casa.

Para lo que no se había preparado era para lo increíblemente confuso y solitario que puede ser mudarse y vivir sola.

Sakura había vivido en el mismo vecindario toda su vida y había dado muchas cosas por sentadas. Ahora en su nuevo apartamento no sabía ni donde quedaba la parada de autobús ni que ruta tomar para llegar a su trabajo. No tenía idea donde estaba el supermercado más cercano, ni la farmacia. Y tampoco conocía a sus vecinos para preguntarles por esas cosas.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Conocía a Syaoran Li, pero él no contaba.

No habían vuelto a interactuar después que Sakura había quemado el pastel y accidentalmente había activado la alarma para incendios. Ese día Li había insultado sus habilidades culinarias y ella había abandonado sus intentos de hacer amistad con él. El tipo claramente era un idiota grosero, probablemente la insultaría si ella le preguntaba alguna dirección o por un supermercado.

Por suerte, Tomoeda era una ciudad pequeña en la que Sakura había vivido toda su vida. Con ayuda de internet no le fue difícil ubicarse en su nuevo vecindario sin molestar a ningún vecino odioso. Encontró un supermercado, una farmacia, y en lo que quedaba de la semana logró llegar sin problema a su trabajo.

El sábado en la mañana apareció Tomoyo con mucho entusiasmo y muchas cajas de regalos para el nuevo apartamento de Sakura.

―Muchas gracias Tomoyo, pero no era necesario que trajeras todo esto― dijo Sakura abriendo al duodécima caja, esa contenía unas alfombras de baño que se veían demasiado lujosas para poner los pies mojados en ella.

―No es ninguna molestia, sabes que me encanta hacer esto ― Contestó Tomoyo, que estaba grabando a Sakura abriendo sus regalos.

Sakura no estaba segura a que exactamente se refería Tomoyo con "esto" ¿Comprar cosas caras? ¿Darle regalos a Sakura? ¿Grabar a Sakura? Conociendo a su amiga, probablemente las tres.

Tomoyo tenía la costumbre de dar a Sakura regalos caros y no aceptarlos de regreso. También tenía la costumbre de grabar a Sakura casi todo el tiempo, lo que la mataba de vergüenza.

A pesar de eso, Sakura adoraba a su mejor amiga. Habían sido como hermanas desde la infancia. Le dio mucha tristeza cuando al terminar secundaria, Tomoyo se fue a vivir a Tokio para estudiar allá la universidad. Sakura entendía porque Tomoyo se tenía que ir y la apoyaba, Tomoeda era una ciudad demasiado pequeña para el futuro que le esperaba a Tomoyo.

Había hecho bien irse a Tokio. Apenas tenía un año de haberse graduado en diseño de moda, y las grandes casas de moda ya se estaban peleando por contratarla.

Sakura extrañaba mucho ver a su amiga todos los días, pero estaba feliz que estuviera teniendo tanto éxito. Además, Tokio apenas estaba a hora y media de distancia y Tomoyo tenía su propio auto, entonces podía venir a Tomoeda cuando quisiera, si su ocupada agenda la permitía claro. Además con las redes sociales y los celulares, podía comunicarse con su amiga cuando quisiera.

Como era el primer fin de semana que Sakura tenía en su propio apartamento, iba a inaugurarlo con una reunión con sus amigas, más parecida a una pijamada que a una fiesta.

Sakura pasó todo el día con Tomoyo, mimando a Kero y contándose todo lo que no habían alcanzado a contarse por chat. Sakura no perdió oportunidad para quejarse del grosero y odioso de Li.

Al anochecer llegaron Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, quienes llevaron comida, sodas, vino, películas y juegos de mesa.

―Les aviso desde este momento que no pienso ver ninguna película de terror ― dijo Sakura al notar los títulos de las películas que llevaban sus amigas.

―No seas cobarde Sakura, dicen que Densha no Yuurei es una buena película― insistió Naoko.

―No me importa lo buena que sea, saben que odio los fantasmas. No hay forma en el mundo que me convenzan de verla.

* * *

Syaoran estaba a punto de preparar su cena cuando escuchó unos chillidos provenientes del apartamento de al lado. Era indiscutiblemente la voz de Kinomoto y sonaba absolutamente aterrorizada. La chica no le caía bien, era molesta y ruidosa, pero eso no significaba que Syaoran no iba a correr en su auxilio si estaba en peligro.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió al apartamento de Kinomoto dispuesto a defenderla del asesino serial que probablemente estaba en su apartamento para justificar esos chillidos. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, lo que le causó más desconfianza a Syaoran.

Syaoran abrió la puerta, creyendo que encontraría adentro a alguna dantesca escena salida de un programa de crimen, pero en su lugar encontró un grupo de chicas viendo la televisión. Todas eran mujeres alrededor de su edad, pero parecían niñas en una fiesta de pijamas.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ― Tuvo el descaro de preguntar confundida Kinomoto, quien lejos de parecer la víctima de un asesino serial, estaba sentada en el suelo con un tazón de palomitas de maíz.

Una vez que se volvió evidente que Kinomoto no necesitaba ser rescatada Syaoran se sintió como un idiota por entrar así nomás en el apartamento, entonces contestó:

―Vine a pedirte que te bajaras la voz, las paredes de aquí no son tan gruesas.

―Disculpa pero, ¿Quién eres tú? ― preguntó una chica con cabello oscuro y largo.

― Es Syaoran Li, el vecino del que te hablé ― contestó Kinomoto en un tono que implicaba que las cosas que había hablado de él no eran favorables, luego volvió su atención a Syaoran y preguntó ―. ¿Acaso no puedo gritar en mi propio apartamento?

―Solo si quieres que todo el edificio crea que te están asesinando ― contestó Syaoran ―. ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

―Solo estábamos viendo una película de terror ― explicó una chica con cabellos castaño rojizo que se encontraba al lado de Kinomoto ―. Intentaremos mantener la voz baja.

Antes que Syaoran pudiera contestar salió de la cocina Chiharu Mihara, la novia de Yamazaki, sosteniendo una bandeja de galletas.

―Las galletas salieron bastante bien, pero hay que esperar que se enfríen ― dijo Mihara, luego notó la presencia de Syaoran y lo miró con una expresión confundida ―. ¿Li? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vivo al lado ― explicó Syaoran igual de confundido por la presencia de ella ―. ¿Eres amiga de Kinomoto?

Mihara asintió.

―¿Ustedes dos se conocen? ― preguntó confundida Kinomoto.

―Es mejor amigo de Yamazaki ― explicó Mihara.

―Si, él nos presentó ― dijo Syaoran. Luego de eso hizo intento de irse, no tenía razón para seguir ahí ―. No les quito más el tiempo. Buenas noches.

―No es necesario que te vayas ― dijo la chica con el cabello rojizo ―. Entre más gente, mejor.

―Sí, estamos viendo Densha no Yuurei, está interesante, si quieres puedes quedarte a verla ― dijo una chica con lentes y cabello al hombro.

Syaoran no tenía ganas de quedarse viendo películas con un grupo de chicas que no conocía.

―Chiharu puede invitar a Yamazaki, así ya tienes un amigo aquí ― ofreció la chica con cabello largo. Syaoran encontró un poco escalofriante como prácticamente había leído sus pensamientos. Debía ser una chica intuitiva.

Syaoran buscó el rostro de Kinomoto esperando leer en su cara si quería que se fuera o se quedara, pero su expresión le resultó imposible de leer.

Al final las chicas no lo dejaron rechazar la invitación. Mihara llamó a Yamazaki y las demás chicas se presentaron con Syaoran. Él aprendió que la chica de lentes se llamaba Naoko Yanagisawa, la de cabello rojizo era Rika Sasaki, y la chica con el poder de leer mentes era Tomoyo Daidouji.

En lo que esperaban a Yamazaki las chicas le hicieron diez mil preguntas a la vez. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Donde trabajaba? ¿Cuáles era su color favorito? (Hong Kong, La universidad de Tomoeda, tener un color favorito era infantil).

― ¿Cómo conociste a Yamazaki? ― preguntó Yanagisawa.

― Éramos compañeros de clase en la universidad, y como recién me acababa de mudar a Japón se ofreció a mostrarme Tomoeda. Me contó un montón de historias interesantes de esta ciudad.

―Un montón de mentiras seguramente ― bufó Mihara.

Syaoran no tenía ninguna duda de eso. En su momento se las había creído, pero ahora conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber cuánto le divertía contar mentiras descabelladas a quien lo escuchara.

Yamazaki apareció media hora más tarde con una bolsa de supermercado en la mano y para sorpresa de Syaoran llevaba consigo al insoportable de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Hiragizawa era amigo de Yamazaki, y amigo intermitente de Syaoran. También trabajaba en la Universidad de Tomoeda, pero no en el departamento de arqueología sino en el de Literatura Inglesa. Era profesor titular, algo poco común en la gente de su edad, pero Hiragizawa obraba de maneras misteriosas.

Hiragizawa era un misterio para Syaoran en más aspectos que su trabajo, siempre le daba la impresión que estaba jugando con él y que sabía algo que no le estaba diciendo. Syaoran pasaba de encontrarlo insoportable a ser su amigo a volverlo a encontrar insoportable en cuestión de segundos.

No sabía porque Yamazaki lo había traído con él.

Parecía que todas las chicas conocían a Yamazaki porque se acercaron a saludarlo. Luego volvieron su atención a Hiragizawa.

―Este es Eriol Hiragizawa ―presentó Yamazaki ―. Es amigo de Li y mío.

―Será tuyo, porque mi amigo no es― murmuró Syaoran, pero fue suficientemente alto que todos lo oyeron.

―Yo sé que Li me aprecia, solo tiene problemas mostrándolo ― dijo Hiragizawa sonriendo descaradamente ― Es un gusto conocerlas a todas.

Luego de eso, sin ninguna vergüenza saludó a todas las chicas dándoles un beso en el dorso de la mano diciendo que "así se saludaba a las damas en Inglaterra". Era un descarado. Syaoran había estado antes en Inglaterra, y besar la mano no era tan común como Hiragizawa decía.

La última a la que saludó fue a Kinomoto, quien le dedicó una sonrisa brillante a Hiragizawa. Por alguna razón esto molestó a Syaoran.

―Sin vergüenza ― murmuró Syaoran, asegurándose de bajar más a la voz esta vez.

―No te amargues por Eriol, ya sabes cómo es él― le dijo Yamazaki.

―¿Para qué lo trajiste?

―Estaba con él cuando llamó Chiharu y ella dijo que no había problema si lo traía― explicó Yamazaki ―. Me tomó por sorpresa la llamada de Chiharu diciendo que estabas aquí. No esperaba que fueras vecino de Kinomoto. El mundo es realmente chico.

―He tenido bastantes pruebas de eso últimamente― dijo Syaoran. Luego señaló la bolsa que tenía Yamazaki en la mano y preguntó ―. ¿Qué andas ahí?

Yamazaki abrió la bolsa y le mostró varios refrescos sin azúcar.

―Pasé comprándote refrescos, supuse que las chicas no tenían nada que pudieras beber.

Syaoran sintió el impulso de abrazar a Yamazaki. Ese era un amigo de verdad, casi le podía perdonar que hubiera traído a Hiragizawa.

Casi.

* * *

Sakura era lo suficientemente educada para no decir nada al respecto, pero había querido ahorcar a sus amigas cuando salieron con la idea de pedirle a Li que se quedara. Especialmente a Tomoyo, a quien ya le había hablado de lo odioso que era su vecino.

Al principio la situación estaba incomoda mientras sus amigas interrogaban a Li y Sakura hacía lo posible por ignorarlo. La situación se relajó cuando apareció Yamazaki y un chico llamado Eriol Hiragizawa, quien a Sakura le pareció un perfecto caballero.

Cuando ya estaban todos, las chicas quisieron volver a poner la película de terror, pero Sakura no las dejó. A ella le daban mucho miedo los fantasmas y si seguía viendo la película, luego no podría dormir.

Al ver que era inútil intentan convencer a Sakura de seguir viendo la película, Chiharu sacó un mazo de cartas de UNO y se pusieron a jugar todos.

―¡Eso es contra las reglas! ―exclamó Li indignado cuando Sakura lanzó la carta que lo obligaba a tomar cuatro cartas ―No puedes usar esa carta solo porque si, solo la puedes usar si no tienes otra opción.

―Esa no es una regla, solo estás resentido porque estabas a punto de ganar y ahora tienes que tomar cuatro cartas ―replicó Sakura molesta.

―Claro que es una regla. He jugado esto mil veces.

―Tal vez así jugarán en Hong Kong, pero aquí en Japón no es una regla.

―Las reglas de UNO no varían por país, chica tonta.

―¿Sabían el origen de UNO? ― preguntó Yamazaki aprovechando la pausa en el juego que había causado la discusión entre Sakura y Li― Es un juego mucho más antiguo de lo que se imaginan, dicen que los primeros mazos de UNO fueron encontrado en la tumba de un faraón egipcio que vivió hace más de cinco mil años, las cartas no eran como las de hoy por supuesto, eran…

―¡Es mentira! ― interrumpió Chiharu, como siempre que Yamazaki comenzaba con una de sus historias.

―Recuerdo haber visto un documental sobre eso ― añadió Hiragizawa en tono solemne ―. Las cartas eran hechas de pergaminos de arroz y se rompían fácilmente en las manos. Por eso nunca sabían realmente quien había ganado el juego.

Chiharu miró confundida a Hiragizawa como dudando de la veracidad de la historia. Sakura tampoco sabía si la historia era real o no. A Yamazaki le gustaba inventar historias fantásticas, pero Hiragizawa se veía como un chico serio y formal que no mentiría.

Sakura se había distraído con la historia de Yamazaki, y no había notado que Li había tomado las reglas de UNO que venían con las cartas.

―Ves, aquí está ―Exclamó triunfantemente ―. Esa carta solo puede ser usada cuando no tienes otras opciones.

Sakura tomó la caja de la mano de Li y horrorizada leyó la regla. Li tenía razón, pero estaba siendo insoportable al respecto y Sakura no quería admitir que se había equivocado.

―¿Y tú como sabes que no tengo otras opciones si no has visto mis cartas? ― retó a Li, esperando que no demandara ver sus cartas.

―Ya me aburrí de UNO ¿quieren jugar Monopoly? ― Sugirió Tomoyo.

Sakura, que conocía Tomoyo como a la palma de su mano, sabía que solo había sugerido el cambio de juego para evitar que la discusión entre Sakura y Li escalara.

Todos accedieron a jugar Monopoly, pero el juego acabó antes que iniciara porque Sakura y Li comenzaron a discutir porque ambos querían la misma ficha. Sakura siempre jugaba con la misma ficha, no entendía porque le costaba a Li cederla.

Y Scrabble fracasó porque Li acusó a Sakura de estar escondiendo piezas, lo que era una completa mentira.

Finalmente, casi sin esperanza de lograr jugar, Rika sacó un tapete de Twister.

―¿Twister? ― preguntó Li ― Ese juego es para niños.

―Es para gente de todas las edades ― defendió Sakura, quien amaba Twister ―. Excepto supongo para los viejos gruñones como tú.

―No soy un viejo gruñón. Tú tienes las actitudes de una niña, por eso cualquiera que se comporte como un adulto te parece un viejo.

―Suena a la excusa que daría un viejo gruñón para no jugar Twister.

Fue así como Sakura terminó jugando Twister contra Li, mientras Naoko leía el tablero y todos los demás veían el juego con tanto interés como si se tratase de una final de fútbol.

Li resultó más flexible de lo que Sakura esperaba, pero ella también era muy flexible y resistente. Era profesora de Educación Física después de todo. El juego se prolongó ridículamente porque ninguno de los dos se caía ni se daba por vencido.

A los veinte minutos del juego para poner la mano en la posición requerida, Sakura se movió y se encontró que su cara quedó a unos pocos centímetros de la de Li. Ella se encontraba en un delicado equilibrio para no caer, mientras que Li se encontraba bajo de ella con las extremidades dobladas de una forma que no debería ser posible.

Era la primera vez que Sakura podía de ver tan de cerca el rostro de Li. Si de lejos le había parecido atractivo, de cerca cortaba la respiración. Especialmente sus ojos castaños que se veían tan masculinos enmarcados por sus cejas.

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un par de ojos distintos. Un par de ojos dorados que la veían de cerca. Aparentemente Kero había despertado ya había venido a averiguar que estaba pasando.

El gato parpadeo y Sakura parpadeo. Repentinamente Kero saltó a la espalda de Sakura, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Sakura cayó aplastando a Li debajo de ella.

Para su horror, su boca cayó sobre la boca del chico.

* * *

En una cuestión de segundos, Syaoran pasó de estar jugando Twister, a ver a Kinomoto caer sobre él, a sentir un dolor agudo en el labio inferior.

Los dientes de la chica habían caído sobre su labio. Syaoran sintió el sabor metálico en la boca, inconfundible seña que estaba sangrando.

Antes que Syaoran pudiera reaccionar, Kinomoto se levantó y exclamó en tono frustrado:

―¡Kero!

Syaoran estaba a punto de preguntar qué significaba "Kero", cuando notó al gato de Kinomoto bajar de la espalda de la chica. Supuso entonces que Kero era el nombre del gato.

Syaoran se levantó también, y Kinomoto pareció notar la sangre en su boca.

―¿Estás bien?

―¿Te parece que estoy bien?

Syaoran intentaba mantener su malhumor bajo control, pero no tenía paciencia para las preguntas tontas.

―Déjame ayudarte, vamos a la cocina y te pongo un hielo en la boca.

Syaoran siguió a Kinomoto a la cocina. Noto que la estructura del apartamento era idéntica a la de él, pero estaba decorado dramáticamente diferente. Kinomoto había decorado el apartamento en tonos rosas y pasteles, tenía muchos peluches y decoraciones con flores más propias de una niña. Por su parte el apartamento de Syaoran era minimalista, tenía colores neutros y poca decoración en las paredes.

Kinomoto tomó unos hielos del refrigerador, los envolvió en un trapo limpio y se los puso en la boca a Syaoran.

En lo que Kinomoto ponía el hielo en su labio, Syaoran intentaba no notar lo cerca que se encontraban. Cuando no estaba haciendo tonterías Kinomoto era una chica bonita. Tenía una piel de porcelana y rasgos delicados. Sus pequeñas y suaves manos ponían delicadamente el trapo con hielo en la herida y por alguna razón Syaoran sentía que su pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido. Seguramente era solo porque le estaba aliviando el dolor, por ninguna otra razón.

―Supongo que esto quiere decir que gané el juego ― dijo Syaoran intentando distraer sus pensamientos de la chica curando su boca.

―¿Por qué? ― Lo retó Kinomoto indignada con la idea.

―Perdiste el equilibrio. Gané yo.

―Yo no perdí el equilibrio, Kero me hizo perderlo. Es diferente.

―Tu gato, tu problema. Perdiste y punto.

Kinomoto bufó indignada pero no siguió discutiéndole. Observaba su labio con preocupación.

―Está sangrando mucho― dijo Kinomoto ―. ¿No quieres que mejor te lleve a emergencias?

Syaoran notó que el trapo tenía más sangre de la que se esperaba por una cortada en el labio. La diabetes dificultaba la curación de heridas, Syaoran podía pasar horas sangrando por una cortada pequeña.

―No es necesario ― contestó amablemente, no pudo ser capaz de hablarle con frialdad a Kinomoto cuando ella estaba preocupada por él ―. Siempre he sagrado mucho. Solo dame el trapo con hielo, al rato se me pasa.

Con eso Syaoran tomó el trapo de la mano de la chica y se lo puso él mismo en los labios. Salieron de la cocina y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que se había quedado en la sala. Todos estaban preocupados por el labio de Syaoran al ver que seguía sangrando, pero él les aseguró que iba a estar bien.

El gato responsable del accidente de Syaoran se encontraba felizmente ronroneando en brazos de Hiragizawa.

―¡Que ternura! ― dijo Kinomoto, Syaoran no entendía que exactamente encontraba tierno ― Kero usualmente no es amistoso con extraños, le debes haber caído bien.

―Tal vez es porque puede reconocer a otro dueño de gato ― contestó Hiragizawa.

―¿Tienes un gato? ― preguntó Sasaki interesada.

Hiragizawa asintió.

―¿Quieren ver fotos? ― ofreció Hiragizawa sacando el teléfono.

Las chicas corrieron a inclinarse sobre el teléfono de Hiragizawa y a chillar agudamente por lo tierno que encontraban al gato.

Syaoran no se inclinó a ver las fotos, él conocía en persona al gato de Hiragizawa. Era un pequeño gato negro con ojos azules. El gato era tan insoportable como su dueño. Se notaba que era de alguna raza cara, pero Syaoran no conocía mucho de razas de gatos para saber cuál era.

―Es adorable ¿Cómo se llama? ― preguntó Daidouji.

―Spinel-sun.

―Ese nombre es raro ¿Está en inglés? ― preguntó Kinomoto.

―Se traduciría como Espinela-sol, ― explicó Hiragizawa ― el nombre en realidad no tiene sentido, solo lo nombré así porque me gustaba como sonaba.

―Tú no deberías hablar de nombres raros para gatos Sakura, el nombre completo de tu gato es Kerberos ― observó Yanagisawa.

―¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar? ― preguntó Kinomoto sin dignarse a responder el comentario sobre el nombre de su gato― Llevo meses buscando uno así para Kero, destroza todos los que le pongo.

―Spi hacía lo mismo, por eso le compré este collar en línea. Ven, te enseño el sitio web.

Kinomoto se sentó en el sofá con Hiragizawa a ver el sitio web de accesorios para gatos. Los demás aprovecharon que Kinomoto estaba distraída para volver a poner la película de terror.

Kinomoto no hizo intento de sentarse a ver la película, y eligió quedarse en el sofá hablando de Hiragizawa, viendo el sitio web e intercambiando historias de sus respectivos gatos. Susurraban para no interrumpir la película a los demás.

Por alguna razón ver a Kinomoto contenta sentada junto a Hiragizawa, conversando en susurros con él, hacía sentir a Syaoran como si una mano fría que agarrara el estómago y se lo retorciera.

¿A él porque le importaba con quien platicaba Kinomoto?

Syaoran intentó ignorarlos y ponerle atención a la película, pero de vez en cuando no ponía evitar voltear la mirada hacia ellos.

En el transcurso de la película, la mayoría terminó por quedarse dormido. Kinomoto se durmió en el sofá. Hiragizawa tuvo la decencia de dejarle el sofá a ella sola una vez que notó que la chica se estaba quedando dormida.

Yamazaki se quedó dormido abrazado de Mihara en el suelo. Sasaki y Yanagisawa se habían quedado dormidas casi al inicio de la película.

Los únicos despiertos parecían ser Daidouji, Hiragizawa y Syaoran.

―Esto fue divertido ― comentó Daidouji sentándose al lado de Syaoran. Hiragizawa se les unió sentándose al otro lado de Syaoran ―. Es la primera vez que traemos chicos a una de nuestras reuniones de chicas, deberíamos invitarlos más seguido.

―A Li seguramente le encantaría que Kinomoto lo invitara más seguido ― comentó Hiragizawa.

―¿Qué tonterías estás hablando? ― preguntó Syaoran.

―¿Crees que no notamos que pasaste toda la noche coqueteando con ella? ― pregunto Hiragizawa. Daidouji no comentó nada pero veía a Syaoran con esa misma mirada de Hiragizawa, como que sabía algo que él no.

―¿Estás ebrio? ― La verdad Syaoran no creía que eso fuera posible, el único alcohol que había era una botella de vino que habían compartido entre ocho personas en el transcurso de la noche. No era suficiente para embriagar a nadie― Kinomoto y yo no estábamos coqueteando.

―Discutieron casi toda la noche y dicen que los que se pelean se gustan ― replicó Hiragizawa.

―Si eso fuera cierto, tú y yo estaríamos perdidamente enamorados ― contestó Syaoran.

Hiragizawa, el sinvergüenza, le guiño el ojo.

Daidouji sonrió, parecía divertida con la discusión.

―Sin mencionar ese beso jugando Twister ―añadió Hiragizawa.

―¿A eso le llamas beso? Me rompió la boca con su diente.

―Eso sucede a veces con los besos apasionados ― contestó Hiragizawa.

Syaoran estaba a punto de mostrarle a Hiragizawa el dedo de en medio, pero no lo hizo por respeto a Daidouji y a las otras chicas que estaban dormidas.

Se levantó y se fue a dormir a su apartamento sin seguir escuchando las estupideces de Hiragizawa.

¿Qué a él le gustaba Kinomoto?

¡Que locura!


	3. Capítulo 3

Syaoran sentía sus parpados pesados cerrarse mientras la fila de papeles pendientes de calificar lo miraba burlescamente en su escritorio. Llevaba horas calificando y sentía que no terminaba nunca. Casi todos sus compañeros de trabajo se habían ido ya a casa, dejando la oficina prácticamente vacía excepto por él.

¿Por qué había perdido el tiempo en esa absurda reunión de chicas en el apartamento de Kinomoto? Podría haber aprovechado el fin de semana anterior para poner al día todo el trabajo que tenía atrasado en lugar de discutir toda la noche con Kinomoto y terminar con el labio roto.

Por instinto se tocó el labio en el lugar exacto donde habían caído los dientes de Kinomoto. Había sanado por completo en los seis días desde el hecho.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entró el profesor Kinomoto.

―Iba de salida y vi la luz encendida. Pensé que se habían olvidado de apagarla, no creí que nadie siguiera aquí ―explicó el profesor ―. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Ya es realmente tarde.

Syaoran miró su reloj, era dos horas más tarde que su hora de salida habitual.

―Todavía tengo muchos papeles que corregir ―explicó Syaoran ―, me quedaré hasta que termine. No estoy cansado.

Se le escapó un bostezo dejando en evidencia su mentira.

―Es viernes, puedes llevarte los papeles y terminas de corregirlo el fin de semana ― contestó el profesor Kinomoto ―. Yo iba de salida, puedo darte un aventón a tu edificio, así no tomas el autobús tan tarde y con la pila de papeles.

Syaoran estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta, le parecía desconsiderado hacer al profesor Kinomoto conducir hasta su casa. De todas formas el transporte público en Japón era bastante seguro. Syaoran llevaba usándolo desde que se mudó al país porque nunca encontraba tiempo ni voluntad para iniciar los trámites para sacar un permiso de conducir y mandar a traer su auto desde Hong Kong.

Luego lo pensó mejor, tal vez el profesor Kinomoto quería pasar viendo a su hija, por eso le era conveniente darle un aventón a Syaoran. Además que si tenía que llevarse todos esos papeles a su casa, sería mucho más cómodo en el auto del profesor que en un autobús.

Terminó aceptando la oferta.

―Muchas gracias por el aventón ― dijo Syaoran cuando el auto del profesor se paró frente a su edificio.

Al ver que el profesor no hacía intento de bajar, preguntó:

―¿No venía a visitar a su hija?

―Sakura no debe haber llegado aún ― contestó el profesor ―. Usualmente sale de trabajar mucho más temprano, pero la escuela tendrá una competencia deportiva la semana antes de Navidad, y como profesora de educación física está trabajando muchas horas extras.

Syaoran se sintió algo avergonzado al darse cuenta que si Kinomoto no estaba en casa el profesor había conducido hasta ahí únicamente para llevarlo.

La competencia deportiva explicaba la ausencia de Kinomoto. En el transcurso de la semana Syaoran apenas la había visto un par de veces brevemente. No es que la extrañara ni nada, solo le parecía raro.

―Es por eso que la he visto poco esta semana ― observó Syaoran.

―La pobre ha comido y dormido mal estos últimos días ― contestó el profesor ―. Espero que pueda descansar pronto.

Era cierto que en las pocas veces que Syaoran la había visto la chica parecía cansada.

―Sí, ojalá ― contestó Syaoran.

El profesor sonrío.

―Eres amigo de Sakura ¿verdad? ― Preguntó el profesor. Syaoran supuso que había puesto cara de desconcertado, pues el profesor explicó ― Tomoyo me comentó que estuviste en su reunión de amigos la semana pasada.

A Syaoran había pasado toda la noche llamando a las chicas por su apellido, le tomó un momento recordar quien era Tomoyo, hasta que recordó que era Daidouji, la chica de cabello largo y oscuro.

Syaoran asintió. El profesor sonrío.

―Me hace feliz saber que te estás haciendo amigo de mi Sakura― comentó el profesor ―. Cuando se iba a mudar estaba muerto de preocupación imaginándome que estaría sola y sin nadie con quien contar. Me tranquiliza saber que ya tiene un amigo en el edificio, y más un chico tan serio y responsable como tú.

Syaoran asintió porque no tuvo el corazón para aclararle que la chica Kinomoto y él no eran amigos, conocidos era una mejor palabra para su relación.

―Muchas gracias por traerme ― dijo Syaoran evitando contestar el comentario sobre ser amigo de Kinomoto.

Luego de despedirse del profesor subió a su apartamento sintiéndose vagamente culpable pero no sabía por qué exactamente.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su apartamento cuando sintió que sus zapatos pisaban algo mojado. Volvió la vista hacia abajo y vio un charco de agua. Desconcertado siguió el agua y descubrió que el agua estaba saliendo debajo de la puerta del apartamento de Kinomoto.

* * *

Sakura llegó a su apartamento apenas viva arrastrando los pies porque estaba demasiado cansada para levantarlos. Agradecía que finalmente fuera viernes, esa última semana había sido la más cansada de su vida. La competencia deportiva de la primaria Tomoeda sería pronto. Tenía que entrenar a los niños y encargarse de la organización de la competencia. Estaba trabajando el doble de horas de lo habitual.

No tenía energía para cocinar, entonces aprovechó que tenía que pasar por el supermercado comprando paquetes de comida para Kero y compró también un pollo rostizado y unas latas de soda.

Subió a su apartamento soñando con tomar un baño caliente e irse a dormir, pero al subir se encontró que la puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta. Asustada, se acercó y notó que su casero se encontraba en el pasillo hablando con Li.

―Señor Hayashi ― llamó Sakura al casero mientras se acercaba ―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto ― saludó el casero ―. En su apartamento se rompió una tubería, en este momento la están reparando. Vendrá un servicio de limpieza para que se encarguen de secar el apartamento. Todos los gastos ya están cubiertos en su renta por supuesto.

Sakura se sintió morir. Justo tenía que pasar eso el día que llegaba más cansada. El universo debía estarla castigando por algo que había hecho en su vida pasada. Por lo menos no tenía que pagar nada.

―¿Cómo se rompió la tubería? ― preguntó Sakura.

―No estamos seguros, supongo que el inquilino anterior debe haberle hecho alguna alteración no autorizada― contestó rápidamente el casero, como si temiera que Sakura lo acusara de no darle el mantenimiento adecuado a las tuberías ―. El señor Li llamó para reportar que salía agua del apartamento, por eso subí a revisar.

Sakura miró a Li, quien se encontraba parado al lado del casero y quien no había dicho una palabra desde que Sakura había llegado.

―Muchas gracias por reportarlo Li.

―No lo hice por ti, lo hice porque temía que el agua se colara a mi apartamento ― contestó él tajantemente.

Sakura bufó molesta. Ella solo estaba intentando ser agradecida, pero claramente no había forma de mostrarle gratitud a un ser no civilizado. En lugar de intentar hablar con el cavernícola de Li, Sakura desvío su atención al casero.

―¿Cuánto tardará en estar listo el apartamento?

―El plomero debería terminar pronto, y luego le tomará al equipo de limpieza un par de horas encargarse de secarlo y poner todo en orden ― explicó el casero ―. Yo le aconsejaría que no durmiera aquí esta noche, así le da tiempo de secarse por completo.

Sakura suspiró tristemente. Claramente en su vida anterior había sido un sangriento dictador o una asesina serial para merecer un castigo así.

Entró a su apartamento pasando al lado de Li e ignorándolo por completo.

Todo el piso estaba mojado. No sabía cuántas horas habría pasado botando agua la tubería para causar tal desastre. Al menos era la tubería de agua limpia, el desastre sería infinitamente peor si hubiera sido la del agua de desecho.

Al verla entrar, Kero saltó de encima del refrigerador donde aparentemente se había refugiado, y subió a los brazos de Sakura. El pobre gato tenía las patas mojadas.

―Ay Kero, seguramente eres él único que la está pasando peor que yo hoy ― le dijo Sakura mientras lo acariciaba.

Sakura preparó un bolso con algunas cosas esenciales para pasar la noche fuera y salió de su apartamento. Iba incomoda porque llevaba el bolso y las compras del supermercado en una mano y a Kero en la otra. Afuera seguía el casero hablando con el recién llegado equipo de limpieza, que resultaron ser un hombre joven y una mujer mayor.

―¡Kinomoto, espera!

Sakura se volteó y para su sorpresa Li también seguía allí. Asumía que ya habría vuelto a su apartamento.

―¿Si?

―¿A dónde vas a dormir?

―Iré a la casa de mi padre.

―¿En qué te vas a ir?

Para desconcierto de Sakura, Li parecía casi preocupado.

―Tomaré el autobús.

―¿A esta hora y con un gato? ― preguntó Li.

Sakura tenía que admitir que su pregunta era válida. Era tarde en la noche y no sabía si permitían animales en el transporte público. ¿Y si llegaba a la parada de autobús solo para descubrir que no podía montar a Kero?

―Está un poco lejos para irme caminado, pero supongo que puedo pedirle a mi padre que me venga a recoger.

―Tengo un sofá enorme― dijo Li repentinamente.

―¿Disculpa? ― preguntó Sakura confundida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

Li de repente pareció interesado en sus zapatos o en el piso, porque bajó la mirada.

―Tengo un sofá enorme ― repitió sin subir la vista ―. Puedes dormir en allí esta noche si quieres.

―¿Me estás ofreciendo dormir en tu apartamento? ― preguntó Sakura para asegurarse que estaba entiendo todo correctamente.

Finalmente Li levantó la mirada y asintió.

Sakura lo consideró. Por una parte sabía que no era prudente dormir sola en el apartamento de un hombre. Pero no temía que Li le hiciera daño. El tipo tenía muchos defectos, pero no le daba la impresión de ser ningún pervertido.

Con la personalidad de Li, el único miedo que le daba dormir en su apartamento es que se convirtiera en un tirano si accidentalmente ponía algo fuera de su lugar.

Sería conveniente dormir en su apartamento. Así no tendría que moverse a ningún lado. Al día siguiente era sábado, así que no tenía que ir a trabajar. Podía levantarse temprano, cruzarse de regreso a su apartamento y dormir en su cama un poco más.

Li pareció notar que estaba dudando.

―Bueno si no quieres no aceptes ― añadió rápidamente ―. Solo pensé que te sería conveniente.

―Sí me sería conveniente ― dijo Sakura rápidamente ―. Muchas gracias.

―No lo hice por ti, lo hice por el profesor Kinomoto. Para que no tenga que conducir hasta acá a recogerte en medio de la noche.

―Es la segunda vez en la noche que me dices "No lo hice por ti", pero sigues haciendo cosas por mí ― observó Sakura.

Li ignoró por completo el comentario de Sakura y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

Era la primera vez que Sakura entraba al apartamento del chico. Era exactamente idéntico al de ella, aunque la decoración era diferente. Por alguna razón el apartamento de Li daba más la impresión de ser un apartamento de ricos, descontando su pequeño tamaño.

Tal vez es porque todo, desde los muebles hasta los electrodomésticos parecían carísimos, aún si la decoración era mínima. En una esquina había una caminadora eléctrica y en la esquina opuesta había un escritorio con una pila de papeles gigantesca, parecida a la que Sakura había visto mil veces en el escritorio de su padre.

El sofá de la sala se veía grande y cómodo, lo que le levantó un poco el ánimo a Sakura.

Sakura puso de comer a Kero y luego se sirvió el pollo que había comprado.

―¿Quieres pollo? ― ofreció Sakura a Li.

―Come tú, yo me puedo preparar algo ― contestó el chico.

―Insisto. Compré bastante, no me lo terminaré sola.

Li aceptó y Sakura le sirvió la mitad del pollo. Luego Sakura le ofreció una soda que el chico rechazó diciendo que no bebía azúcar y se sirvió una bebida del refrigerador. Cenaron juntos en un silencio incomodo porque ninguno de los dos sabía realmente que decirse.

Luego de la cena Sakura se ofreció a lavar los trastes mientras Li buscaba almohadas y una manta para acomodar el sofá como una cama.

La manta se veía bastante caliente, cosa que Sakura agradeció mentalmente. Durante el día la temperatura era agradable, pero de noche estaba haciendo demasiado frio, al igual que todos los Diciembres en Tomoeda desde que Sakura tenía uso de razón.

Sakura estaba acomodando los platos que acababa de terminar de lavar cuando escuchó un sonido como de algo cayendo al piso.

Dejó los platos y corrió a la sala en donde encontró a Li recogiendo del piso una cantidad interminable de papeles.

―¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó Sakura, aunque el hecho de que Kero estaba sentado en el escritorio exactamente en el lugar en donde hasta hace cinco minutos estaba la pila de papeles le daba una pista de que había pasado.

―Tu gato botó los papeles que tengo que calificar este fin de semana.

Sakura sintió su cara calentarse por vergüenza.

―En nombre de Kero, lo siento mucho.

―Deberías tenerlo adiestrado ― contestó Li sin aceptar realmente las disculpas.

―Es un gato, no un perro.

―¿Y?

―Los gatos no se pueden adiestrar, tonto ― dijo Sakura frustrada.

―Los gatos si se pueden adiestrar, conozco miles de gatos adiestrados ― contestó Li en un tono que sugería que le estaba perdiendo la paciencia a Sakura ―. ¿Para qué tienes gato si eres demasiado irresponsable para adiestrarlo? Luego pasan cosas como esta.

Mientras decía eso le enseñó un papel que tenía una huella de Kero pintada.

―Si crees que soy tan irresponsable, tal vez no me deberías dejar quedarme en tu apartamento. Así mi gato sin adiestrar no arruinaría tus hermosos papeles.

―Tienes toda la razón. Cometí un error al dejarte quedarte aquí.

―Bien. Me voy.

Sin más palabras Sakura tomó todo lo suyo y salió del apartamento.

* * *

Syaoran no hizo ningún caso a la dramática salida de la chica y siguió recogiendo los papeles.

No podía creer que la chica tuviera el descaro de hacerse la ofendida cuando Syaoran era quien debería estar ofendido. Su gato había arruinado los papeles de los estudiantes de Syaoran. Él siempre exigía a los estudiantes que entregaran papeles limpios y ahora se vería en la vergonzosa situación de devolvérselos arrugados y sucios.

Cuando terminó de recoger los papeles los puso sobre el escritorio y fue a la sala a quitar la almohada y la manta. Si Kinomoto no iba a dormir en su apartamento, entonces no había necesidad de dejar eso en el sofá.

Tomar la manta le causó un sentimiento de culpa. Estaba haciendo mucho frio afuera y Kinomoto había salido así sin más.

Se intentó sacudir el sentimiento. Él no había corrido a Kinomoto, ella se había ido porque quiso y porque era incapaz de reconocer que su gato había hecho mal.

Además no es como que iba a dormir en la calle. Antes que él le ofreciera el apartamento, Kinomoto había dicho que su plan era dormir donde su padre, seguramente en aquella casa ella tendría su propio cuarto con una cama caliente.

Pero…

¿Cómo llegaría allá? ¿Tomaría el autobús? No creía que la dejaran subir al autobús con el gato.

Y si no la dejaban subir ¿Cómo se iría? ¿Tomaría un taxi? ¿Una mujer joven sola en un taxi a esas horas de la noche? Ya había oído muchas historias de terror que comenzaban así.

¿Intentaría caminar? Ese también parecía el inicio de una historia de terror, cualquier delincuente le podía hacer algo a esas horas. Para colmo estaba haciendo un frío terrible.

El sentimiento de culpa lejos de desaparecer se intensificó cuarenta veces. Se imaginó a Kinomoto caminando sola por una calle oscura, temblando de frio y con todo tipo de delincuentes viéndola en la oscuridad.

Decidió no seguir torturándose. Tomó sus llaves y un abrigo y salió a buscar a Kinomoto.

No le fue difícil encontrarla. Estaba en el primer lugar que a Syaoran se le ocurrió buscar: La parada de autobús que estaba a unas cuadras del edificio. Al menos estaba en un lugar iluminado y relativamente seguro en lugar de andar caminado por las calles.

Pero se veía que tenía mucho frío, temblaba y se abrazaba de su gato. A Syaoran se le encogió el corazón y el estómago se le retorció de culpa.

―¡Kinomoto! ―Llamó Syaoran, la chica levantó la mirada y parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí. Syaoran no le dio oportunidad de hablar ―Lamento mucho haberte llamado irresponsable, no debería haberlo hecho.

Kinomoto pareció sorprendida por sus palabras. Las consideró un momento y luego le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que a Syaoran se le olvidara el frío por un momento.

―Lamento que Kero arruinara tus papeles, tienes razón en que necesita adiestramiento.

―Igual no estuvo bien decirte que cometí un error al dejarte quedarte en mi apartamento.

―Yo fui la primera que dijo eso, solo me diste la razón.

―Si pero no estaba siendo sincero, solo te di la razón solo porque estaba molesto ― explicó Syaoran.

―Sí, la verdad que tienes mal carácter ― opinó Kinomoto.

―Mira quien habla, tú fuiste la que salió a la calle fría en un ataque de enojo.

―¿Por qué habría de quedarme después que me dijiste que habías cometido un error en dejar que me quedara?

La conversación claramente iba rumbo a convertirse en otra discusión. Medio para cambiar el tema y medio porque la chica se notaba que seguía muriéndose de frío, Syaoran se quitó el abrigo y se lo ofreció a Kinomoto.

―Toma ― dijo evitando la mirada de la chica.

―¿Por qué me estás dando tu abrigo?

―Está haciendo mucho frío.

―Si me lo das entonces tú tendrás frío.

―No es nada. Hong Kong es mucho más frío ― mintió Syaoran. En realidad había pasado inviernos más fríos en Japón que en Hong Kong, pero si admitía eso Kinomoto no iba a aceptar el abrigo y los labios ya se le estaban poniendo azules a la pobre chica.

Kinomoto tomó el abrigo y se lo colocó. Syaoran era mucho más alto que ella, entonces el abrigo le quedaba enorme.

Por alguna razón le resultó adorable ver como las manos de Kinomoto no se asomaban por las mangas del abrigo. Intentó quitar el pensamiento de su mente. Debía estar alucinando de cansancio para encontrar adorable a Kinomoto.

―¿Regresamos al apartamento? ― propuso Syaoran esperando que la chica no insistiera en marcharse a otro lado.

Para su sorpresa Kinomoto no discutió y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso.

―¿Tienes más camisas blancas o llevas puesta la misma en la que dejé caer un café? ― preguntó Kinomoto repentinamente.

―Es la misma.

―¿Por qué no me mandaste la cuenta de la tintorería?

―No la llevé a la tintorería, la lavé yo mismo.

Kinomoto inspeccionó la camisa y el corazón de Syaoran dio un vuelco extraño cuando la chica se acercó demasiado a él.

―No quedó ni rastro de la mancha. Tienes habilidad lavando ropa, yo no lo habría logrado.

―Tuve que aprender muchas cosas cuando me vine de Hong Kong. Entre esas, a lavar ropa ― comentó Syaoran ― antes no sabía ni encender una lavadora.

―¿No lavabas tu propia ropa en Hong Kong? ―Preguntó Kinomoto desconcertada.

―No, nunca tuve necesidad de hacerlo. Mi familia…―Syaoran se pausó. No había forma de decir "Mi familia es asquerosamente rica y nunca tuve necesidad de hacer quehaceres en la casa" sin sonar como un presumido ― mi familia contrataba quien se encargara de los quehaceres.

Eso era técnicamente cierto.

―Debe haber sido un cambio enorme cuando comenzaste a vivir solo, especialmente porque hasta te cambiaste de país.

―Sí, fue un cambio grande. Pero en verdad quería estudiar arqueología y había escuchado que la Universidad de Tomoeda tiene el mejor programa de arqueología de la región ― contestó Syaoran ―. Y sobre todo, era una buena oportunidad para irme lejos y aprender a ser adulto.

―No imagino como será mudarse tan lejos, si me resultó estresante cambiarme de vecindario ― comentó Kinomoto ― ¿Extrañas a tu familia?

―Si, a veces ― dijo Syaoran completa sinceridad ―. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de mudarme a otro país. Mi familia puede ser realmente intensa.

Llamar "intensa" a su familia era atenuar grandemente el nivel de locura de los Li.

Estaba su madre, a quien adoraba pero intentaba controlar cada aspecto de la vida de Syaoran. Sus hermanas, a quien también adoraba, pero podían ser realmente metiches. Y Meilin, su prima, quien insistía en que se casaría con él algún día y se presentaba en todos lados como "su prometida". En fin, Syaoran no se arrepentía para nada de mudarse a Japón.

Se sorprendió cuando llegaron al edificio. La parada de autobús no quedaba lejos, pero la caminata con Kinomoto por alguna razón le cambió la percepción de la distancia.

* * *

Sakura había salido del apartamento por impulso pero se había arrepentido al momento que había sentido el frío de la calle. Sin mencionar que no sabía cómo llegaría a casa de su padre si no lograba montar a Kero al autobús.

Es por eso que se sintió aliviada cuando vio aparecer a Li y aceptó volver a su apartamento. Además, el chico se había disculpado y hasta le había dado su abrigo, entonces no tenía razón para seguir molesta con él.

Cuando entraron al calor del apartamento Sakura le devolvió su abrigo a Li, quien lo aceptó sin mirarla y lo colgó en un perchero.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá, comprobando que era tan suave como parecía.

―Este sofá es realmente cómodo ― observó Sakura ―. No la pasaré nada mal aquí.

Li la miró con una expresión curiosa. Como si estuviera buscando valor para decir algo.

―¿Si? ― le preguntó Sakura.

―Estaba pensando que mejor no duermes en el sofá ― dijo Li sin mirarla.

―¿Me estas corriendo de nuevo? ― preguntó Sakura desconcertada. Apenas acababan de entrar al apartamento. No habían discutido ni nada. No había una sola razón por que la corriera.

―No ― aclaró Li ―estabapensandoquesimejorduermesenmicama.

La última parte la dijo tan rápido que Sakura no le entendió una palabra.

―¿Disculpa?

Li tomó aire y repitió.

―Estaba…estaba pensando que… si mejor duermes en mi… mi cama.

Era la primera vez que Sakura lo oía tartamudear y le tomó un momento registrar lo que había dicho. ¿Estaba sugiriendo que…?

―Yo dormiría en el sofá, obviamente ― se apresuró a aclarar Li antes que a Sakura pudiera contestar ―. No te hagas ninguna idea extraña. Te dejo mi cama y yo duermo en el sofá.

Sakura se sintió como una tonta por no haber captado inmediatamente lo que Li estaba proponiendo. Claro que se refería a eso. Nada más. Nada extraño.

―No es necesario, este es tu apartamento ― contestó Sakura.

―Por eso. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si dejo que mi huésped duerma en el sofá?

Sakura no discutió mucho porque la verdad se le antojaba más dormir en una cama que en un sofá.

La cama de Li resulto ser mucho más grande y cómoda que la de Sakura. Apenas Sakura se dejó caer sobre ella sintió en la cama un aroma delicioso similar al del abrigo que le había prestado Li. Se preguntó si sería el olor al agua de colonia de Li. Paró sus pensamientos antes que pudieran viajar a lugares extraños.

El cansancio del día le pasó factura a Sakura pues se quedó dormida apenas unos minutos después de acostarse.

La mañana siguiente se despertó mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Usualmente dormía hasta tarde los sábados pero no quería seguir imponiendo su presencia en el apartamento de Li. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, empacó sus cosas, tomó a Kero y salió del cuarto.

―Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí Li ― dijo Sakura a Li, quien estaba dormido en el sofá.

―De nada ― murmuró Li, pero no hizo intento de abrir los ojos, solo se acomodó dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

―Ve a dormir a tu cama, ya no la estoy ocupando. Ya me voy a mi apartamento.

Li asintió pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse. Por alguna razón Sakura sonrió al ver al chico enrollado en una manta, abrazado de una almohada y rehusándose a moverse. No parecía el idiota grosero al que estaba acostumbrada. Se veía tierno, una palabra que no estaba acostumbrada a asociar con Li.

Sakura salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

―Buenos días monstruo, vine a conocer tu guarida.

La voz de su hermano sobresaltó a Sakura, quien levantó la mirada y encontró a Touya frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

―No soy ningún monstruo ni tengo guarida.

―Pensé que papá me había dicho que tu apartamento era el 3F, casi toco la puerta equivocada.

―Mi apartamento sí es el 3F ― contestó Sakura confundida.

Touya la miró aún más confundido y preguntó:

―¿Entonces porque estás saliendo tan temprano del apartamento 3E?

Solo entonces Sakura comprendió el malentendido. Su hermano no conocía su apartamento, al verla salir del 3E había asumido que él se había equivocado de número.

―Se rompió una tubería en mi apartamento, entonces me quedé el de al lado ― explicó Sakura.

Decidió omitir a propósito que en el apartamento que se había quedado vivía Li. Era mejor dejar creer a su hermano que era un apartamento vacío o algo. No creía que a su hermano le hiciera mucha gracia que hubiera dormido en el apartamento de un hombre. Su hermano podía ser demasiado sobreprotector.

―Buenos días Sakura. ¿Ya desayunaste?

El mundo de Sakura dejó de girar cuando escuchó esa voz. La voz que hacía temblar sus rodillas y palpitar su corazón desde la tierna edad de diez años. Lentamente se volvió y el hombre más perfecto del mundo se encontraba parado ahí, como una aparición etérea. Tan guapo y perfecto como cada día de su vida.

―Buenos días Yukito ― Sakura no podía creer que luego de amarlo trece años, aun le temblara la voz hasta para devolverle los buenos días ―. No he desayunado aún.

―Genial, veníamos a invitarte a desayunar ― dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

Salir a desayunar con Yukito era un sueño para Sakura. Aún si tenían que llevar con ellos a Touya. Su mañana iba perfecta, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera arruinarla.

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta del apartamento 3E y salió Li.

Claramente el chico seguía medio dormido, tenía el cabello parado en todas las direcciones y tría algo pequeño en la mano. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que se trataba de su teléfono celular.

―Olvidaste tu teléfono en mi cama ― informó Li entre bostezos mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

Claramente el universo amaba probar que Sakura se equivocaba.

Había diez mil formas de arruinar su mañana. En la opinión de Sakura, la más cruel de todas ellas era que frente a su hermano y el amor de su vida un hombre joven y guapo dejara saber que Sakura había pasado la noche en su cama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Touya y Yukito son pareja en el canon de CLAMP y también en este fanfic.

Sakura aceptó su celular y agradeció a Li automáticamente, pero su cabeza estaba en el desastre que estaba por venir. Su hermano miraba al pobre Li como un animal salvaje que podía atacar en cualquier momento.

―¿Quién es este idiota? ―Preguntó Touya, pero se podía notar en su voz que la vida de Li corría serio peligro.

―¿Quién eres tú para decirme idiota? ― Li parecía un poco más despierto y entendiblemente molesto y confundido por la situación.

―Ya te voy a enseñar quien soy yo para decirte idiota.

―¡Touya! ― Interrumpió la voz de Yukito, Sakura no le miró, no podía ver a la cara al hombre del que estaba enamorada en este momento tan vergonzoso. ―Guarda la calma.

―¿Eres el hermano de Kinomoto?

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres? ― Preguntó Touya, que pese al consejo de Yukito no se veía más calmado.

―Su nombre es Syaoran Li ― explicó Sakura, interponiéndose entre Touya y Li con la esperanza que si no lo veía Touya perdiera el impulso de despellejarlo ―. Es mi vecino y trabaja con papá. Supongo que papá menciona nuestros nombres en el trabajo, por eso supo que eras mi hermano.

―¿Qué hacía tu celular en su cama?

Sakura resistió el impulso de resoplar molesta ante el interrogatorio de su hermano. Era importante que le dijera la verdad porque no quería un malentendido, pero le molestaba tener que dar explicaciones. Era una mujer adulta, no una niña pequeña.

―¡Touya! ¿Cómo le preguntas eso a tu hermana? ― dijo Yukito, luego volvió su atención a Sakura ―No tienes por qué contestar si no quieres. Aunque tu hermano no esté de acuerdo, tienes derecho a privacidad.

Antes de aclarar el malentendido, por una fracción de segundo Sakura miró a Yukito a los ojos. Quería saber cómo se sentía ante la idea de Sakura durmiendo en la cama de otro hombre, probablemente pensando que dicho hombre había compartido la cama con ella y habían hecho más que solo dormir.

Lo bondadoso y tranquilo que era Yukito era una de las cosas que había hecho que Sakura se enamorara de él. Pero por una vez en su vida deseaba verlo perder el control.

Sakura quería ver celos en su mirada, quería ver que Yukito la amaba tanto como ella a él. Quería verlo sufrir rabia y celos ante la idea de ella con Li.

Para su gran decepción, los ojos de Yukito no demostraban nada parecido a los celos. La única expresión que reflejaba su rostro era preocupación. A juzgar por cómo veía a Touya y Li, la fuente de su preocupación era la idea que Touya golpeara a Li. Tenía una mano en el hombro de Touya para detenerlo si fuera necesario.

Resignada a que Yukito no estaba celoso para nada, Sakura se dispuso a aclarar el malentendido.

―Como dije antes, anoche se rompió una tubería en mi apartamento. Por eso dormí en el de al lado. Aparentemente se me olvidó el celular.

―Antes omitiste mencionar que el apartamento de al lado tenía inquilino ― contestó Touya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Li.

―Li es muy amable y me permitió quedarme en su apartamento.

―Ya me imagino el motivo detrás de esa amabilidad.

―¿Qué estas insinuando? ― Preguntó Li que también se veía irritado y a escasos segundos de dejar salir todo el mal carácter que tenía.

―Sabes bien lo que estoy insinuando mocoso.

―¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos y vamos a desayunar? ―Propuso Yukito con su voz más amable.

* * *

La mañana de Syaoran se había tornado realmente extraña cuando terminó siendo arrastrado para desayunar con Kinomoto, el hermano de Kinomoto y el chico de lentes redondeados.

Syaoran no tenía ganas de desayunar con ellos, pero el chico de lentes había insistido y era demasiado amable para poder decirle que no.

Terminaron en una pequeña cafetería cerca del edificio.

―¿Por qué teníamos que traer también al mocoso?

Claramente el hermano de Kinomoto no estaba feliz con la presencia de Syaoran.

―No seas grosero Touya, es amigo de Sakura y deberíamos ser amables.

Pero el hombre de lentes no parecía ni medianamente intimidado por la actitud hosca del otro.

Luego volvió su atención a Syaoran.

―Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro, creo que no hemos sido presentados oficialmente ―dijo alegremente.

―Yukito es el mejor amigo y compañero de apartamento de mi hermano ― explicó Kinomoto.

―Mucho gusto en conocerte ― dijo Syaoran con un apretón de manos.

El desayuno estuvo incomodo, por decir lo menos. Si las miradas mataran Syaoran estaría tres metros bajo tierra por como lo estaba mirando el hermano de Kinomoto. Tsukishiro ordenó suficiente comida para alimentar un ejército y procedió a comerla toda.

Kinomoto estaba sospechosamente callada, había ordenado poca comida y la comía a mordiscos pequeños y delicados. Syaoran pensó que estaba avergonzada o molesta por el incidente con el teléfono celular.

Syaoran sabía que debería disculparse, había estado medio dormido y no había pensado en que mal se veían las cosas fuera de contexto. Kinomoto no debería tener que dar explicaciones a su hermano, pero Syaoran sabía por experiencia lo que era tener una familia metiche y lamentaba haber metido a Kinomoto en un aprieto.

―Te el arroz ¿verdad Yukito? ― preguntó Kinomoto.

―Me encanta. Y el de aquí es delicioso.

―Puedes tomar el mío.

―¿No lo vas a comer tú?

―No, ya estoy llena. Pero sé que a ti te gusta mucho ―dijo Kinomoto empujando tímidamente su plato de arroz hacia Tsukishiro.

―Entonces muchas gracias ― respondió Tsukishiro sonriéndole a Kinomoto.

La cara de Kinomoto se puso tan roja que hacía ver pálidas a los tomates que estaba comiendo.

―De nada ― respondió Kinomoto, su mano temblaba al agarrar los palillos.

Entonces Syaoran comprendió todo, y se sintió como un tonto por no notarlo antes. La causa de la timidez de Kinomoto no estaba nada relacionada con el incidente de en la mañana.

La chica miraba a Tsukishiro como si él fuera la razón por la que el sol salía en la mañana.

Su nerviosismo.

Su timidez.

Claramente Kinomoto estaba enamorada de Tsukishiro.

Por alguna razón, esa idea hizo que Syaoran sintiera como que una piedra le caía en el estómago. Repentinamente nada tenía sabor, no quería seguir comiendo. Aun así, por educación, comió todo lo que le ofrecieron. Pero no estaba prestando atención a su comida, no sabía que tenía en el plato, ni lo que se metía a la boca.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Kinomoto y en el hecho que claramente estaba enamorada de Tsukishiro.

En realidad, esto no tendría por qué ser de su incumbencia. ¿A él que le importaba de quien estaba enamorada Kinomoto? Sabía que no era su problema, pero eso no quitaba la desagradable sensación de su estómago.

Finalmente el incómodo desayuno llegó a su fin y volvieron al edificio de apartamentos. Kinomoto y Tsukishiro se despidieron amablemente de él. El hermano de Kinomoto no le dirigió la palabra.

Una vez que Kinomoto y Tsukishiro entraron al departamento de Kinomoto, el hermano se quedó atrás.

―Solo decidí tolerarte porque eres amigo de Sakura, pero no creas que confío ti ― le dijo a Syaoran.

Sin decirle una palabra más se metió también al apartamento de Kinomoto. A Syaoran no le caía nada bien ese tipo.

Syaoran decidió ignorar a ese desagradable sujeto y se metió también a su apartamento. Sentía la boca seca, entonces se bebió una botella de agua.

El resto de la mañana solo se sintió cada vez peor. Se sentía mareado y no calmaba su sed no importaba cuánta agua bebiera. Se forzó a sí mismo a continuar con su rutina de los sábados ignorando su malestar.

El mareo se convirtió en una nausea terrible en el transcurso del día, y sentía que tenía poca energía.

Se encontraba separando por colores la ropa que iba a lavar cuando vio por la ventana de su apartamento a lo lejos al hermano de Kinomoto y Tsukishiro caminar hacía un auto, que suponía es en el que habían llegado.

Sin riesgo a equivocarse, y a pesar de que los estaba viendo desde la ventana del tercer piso, Syaoran notó que iban agarrados de la mano.

¿Estaban en una relación?

Tal vez Syaoran estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Tal vez había visto mal.

Pero si las cosas eran como parecían, entonces Kinomoto estaba enamorada del novio de su hermano.

Ella no parecía el tipo de persona que le haría una cosa así a su propio hermano. Luego Syaoran recordó que Kinomoto había presentado a Tsukishiro como el “mejor amigo y compañero de apartamento” de su hermano.

Kinomoto no sabía que el hombre del que estaba enamorada era (posiblemente) el novio de su hermano.

La sensación de una piedra en el estómago de Syaoran desapareció. Fue reemplazada por unas ganas de abrazar a Kinomoto. A la pobre le esperaba tremenda sorpresa. Estaba condenada a terminar con el corazón roto.

Por alguna razón Syaoran se sentía cada vez más mareado. Tal vez era buena idea medirse la glucosa en sangre.

* * *

Una vez que Yukito y Touya se fueron, Sakura se acostó en su cama y se durmió varias horas más, como acostumbraba a hacer los sábados. La cama de Li no había sido una mala experiencia. Era cómoda y olía divino. A pesar de eso, seguía prefiriendo su propia cama. No había nada más cómodo que dormir en su propio apartamento y en su propia cama.

Se despertó varias horas más tarde con un celular sonando con un timbre que no le resultó familiar. Siguió el sonido del celular, y en el bolso que había llevado donde Li encontró un celular desconocido.

Comprendió entonces como había sido capaz de olvidar su celular en la cama de Li. En la mañana debía haber cambiado por equivocación los teléfonos. El teléfono sonó de nuevo, Sakura vio que la persona que llamaba tenía un nombre y una foto.

El nombre le resultó imposible de leer, pues el celular estaba en mandarín y ella solo sabía leer los Kanjis que se utilizaban en japonés. La foto era de una hermosa mujer, con cabello largo y negro y una piel de porcelana.

Se preguntó si sería la novia de Li.

La idea le resultó desagradable, pero no estaba segura porqué.

Decidió no contestar. Sería un abuso tremendo a la privacidad de Li. En lugar de eso, decidió ir y devolverle el celular al dueño.

Llegó al apartamento de al lado y tocó la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Toco nuevamente sin éxito, entonces lo intentó una y otra vez.

―Li, abre soy yo, Kinomoto.

Tocó la puerta nuevamente, al quinto intento la puerta por fin se abrió.

―¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó Li en su tono gruñón habitual.

El aspecto de Li la tomó por sorpresa. Hace unas horas cuando salieron a desayunar se veía perfectamente bien, ahora se veía pálido y enfermo.

―Venía a devolverte tu teléfono, me lo llevé por equivocación ― contestó Sakura, distraída por el aspecto enfermo del chico ―. ¿Estás bien?

―Si ― contestó él secamente.

Sakura no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? Te veo pálido― dijo Sakura.

Casi esperaba que él le contestara en su habitual tono gruñón pero por alguna razón la preocupación en el tono de Sakura pareció suavizarlo.

―Solo ando el azúcar un poco alta.

―No tenía idea que eras diabético, con razón nunca te veo comer nada con azúcar ― contestó Sakura ―. Aunque en la mañana te comiste los pancakes y el postre.

―Honestamente estaba distraído y no puse atención a lo que comía ― dijo Li, aunque no explicó en que se había distraído. Sakura suponía que en evitar que Touya lo asesinara.

―¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

―Ya me puse la dosis de insulina, solo me queda esperar que se me pase el malestar. Al rato voy a estar bien. Gracias por traerme mi teléfono.

Entonces Sakura recordó algo importante.

―Te llamó una mujer ― dijo Sakura, por alguna razón decir esas palabras la hicieron sentir incómoda.

Li miró su teléfono, vio el nombre de la persona que lo había llamado pero no hizo ningún intento por devolverle la llamada a la hermosa mujer. Sakura suponía que lo haría cuando estuviera solo.

Se seguía sintiendo incómoda por alguna causa inexplicable.

Sakura volvió a su apartamento, pero fue incapaz de quedarse tranquila porque no dejaba de obsesionarse con la idea que el pobre Li estaba solo y sintiéndose mal.

No logró sacarse la idea de la cabeza. Dedicó su tarde a investigar en internet todo lo que podía sobre la diabetes y qué hacer cuando el azúcar estaba alta.

* * *

Al final de la tarde la puerta de Syaoran volvió a sonar. Para su sorpresa, era Kinomoto de nuevo, y esta vez traía unas bolsas de supermercado.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Me quedé un poco preocupada luego que vine a devolverte el teléfono ― explicó ella ―, así que vine a ver si estabas bien.

Syaoran suponía que debía haberla asustado su aspecto débil y enfermo. Saber que Kinomoto se preocupaba por él le levantó el ánimo y por alguna razón lo puso de buen humor. Y vaya que necesitaba una buena dosis de buen humor después de sentirse enfermo todo el día y además de evitar llamadas de Meilin que no dejaba de bombardear su teléfono.

Sintió una sonrisa formándose en su rostro sin permiso de su cerebro.

―Estoy mucho mejor que en la mañana ― contestó Syaoran.

―También estuve investigando en internet que hacer en este caso. Mencionaste que ya te encargaste de la dosis de insulina. También deberías beber mucha agua.

―Ya lo sé ― dijo Syaoran, la verdad, Kinomoto no necesitaba explicarle que hacer. Él había vivido así desde la infancia y ella acababa de hacer una rápida búsqueda en internet.

Usualmente le molestaba que la gente le explicara cosas que ya sabía, pero no se molestó con ella. Sabía que la chica tenía buenas intenciones y era conmovedor que estuviera preocupada por él.

―También creo que no es buena idea que estés solo cuando te sientes mal ― añadió Kinomoto ―. Así que vine a hacerte compañía.

―¿Disculpa?

―Así si te vuelves a sentir mal hay alguien para cuidarte ― explicó Kinomoto ―. Hasta pasé comprando pescado y vegetales para preparar una cena saludable para los dos. Así cenamos juntos.

Las palabras de Kinomoto aniquilaran cualquier objeción que Syaoran tuviera para dejar que se quedara. Pensar que la chica no solo se había preocupado lo suficiente para investigar sobre su enfermedad, sino que también había ido hasta el supermercado y había comprado ingredientes con la intención de cocinar para él.

Nadie cocinaba para él desde que vivía en Hong Kong. El corazón de Syaoran estaba acelerado a tres veces su velocidad habitual y sentía el calor subiéndole al rostro.

No quería dejar que Kinomoto notara que tanto lo habían desarmado sus buenas intenciones, entonces compuso su rostro a una expresión más seria y le preguntó:

―¿Es buena idea que cocines? Recuerdo que el día que te mudaste activaste la alarma para incendios en tu apartamento.

―Si no quieres que cocine entonces me voy ― replicó Kinomoto.

La chica ofendida se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresarse a su apartamento. Por instinto Syaoran la tomó de brazo para detenerla.

―Si quiero ― contestó Syaoran mirando a todos lados menos a los ojos de la chica ―. Se me antoja mucho el pescado con vegetales.

―Pues estás de suerte, porque yo preparo el mejor pescado con vegetales que probaras en tu vida.

―Cuanta modestia.

―Es mi mejor cualidad.

Kinomoto se acomodó rápidamente en la cocina de Syaoran y se dispuso a sacar los ingredientes de la bolsa.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ― preguntó Syaoran.

―No es necesario, descansa, al fin de cuentas estoy haciendo esto porque te sentías mal hace rato.

―Ya me siento mejor y soy bueno cocinando. Si quieres voy cortando los vegetales.

Kinomoto pareció considerar un segundo sus palabras.

―Está bien, te permitiré ayudarme ― dijo ella como si Syaoran necesitara su permiso para hacer algo en su propia cocina ― pero si te sientes mal me dices y te vas a descansar.

―Si señora ― contestó Syaoran en broma, como si Kinomoto tuviera alguna autoridad sobre él.

―Me gusta ese “Si señora”, te vas acostumbrando a decirme así ―bromeó también Kinomoto ―. Y quiero esos vegetales cortados todos del mismo tamaño.

―Si señora ― repitió Syaoran comenzando a picar.

Entre los dos terminaron rápido de preparar todo. La verdad Kinomoto y él hacían buen equipo, cosa que tomó a Syaoran por sorpresa. Habían trabajado en la cocina como una maquina bien aceitada.

―Está delicioso― comentó Syaoran luego de probar el primer bocado ―. No esperé que fueras buena cocinando.

―Tienes que tener un poco más de fe en mi ― contestó Kinomoto, pero no parecía seriamente ofendida por sus palabras ―. Mi papá me enseñó a cocinar.

―Tu padre es genial.

―Si lo es ― confirmó Kinomoto ― tú le tienes cariño ¿verdad?

Syaoran asintió.

―Él siempre me apoyó mucho, cuando era su estudiante y ahora que trabajamos juntos. Incluso cuando recién llegaba a Japón y me costaba mucho entender el idioma, él me ayudaba mucho y me tenía mucha paciencia si no entendía algo.

Kinomoto le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

―Él es un hombre muy especial. Cuando mi mamá falleció, él se quedó solo con Touya y conmigo. Yo estaba muy niña. Sin embargo, nunca dejó que lo viéramos sufrir por mamá. Siempre nos enseñó que ella estaba mejor ahora, y que quienes nos aman están siempre con nosotros.

El corazón se le encogió a Syaoran.

Syaoran siempre había sabido que el profesor Kinomoto era viudo. Pero por alguna razón nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que eso se traducía a que la madre de Kinomoto había fallecido.

Su propia madre era una mujer controladora, pero Syaoran no sabía que haría si algún día ella dejara este mundo. No se imaginaba a la dulce y amable Kinomoto soportando eso a una tierna edad.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kinomoto se puso a ver la colección de películas de Syaoran. Hace un par de días le hubiera molestado que alguien estuviese hurgando en sus cosas, pero la chica había llegado a cuidarlo porque se sentía mal, y le había hasta preparado cena, podía tenerle paciencia.

―Amo esta película ― dijo Kinomoto mostrándole una película con un horrendo fondo rosado y una pareja que prometía dos horas de empalagoso romance.

―Odio las películas románticas.

―Te recuerdo que esta es tu colección, así que no me creo que la odies.

―Solo está ahí porque me la regalaron ― eso era cierto. Meilin le había dado esa película un San Valentín y había insistido en que la vieran juntos. Syaoran nunca había accedido a verla, pero no tenía el corazón para echarla a la basura.

―Pues te la estás perdiendo, es buenísima, solo tienes que darle una oportunidad ― contestó Kinomoto ―. Deja voy a mi apartamento a ponerle de comer a Kero y luego vuelvo para que la veamos juntos.

No le dio ninguna oportunidad de decir que no y media hora más tarde Syaoran se encontraba sentado con Kinomoto en el sofá viendo la película más cursi y empalagosa que había tenido la desgracia de ver alguna vez.

―Es que no entiendo porque la chica está tan emocionada de recibir una carta de él.

―¿No tienes un hueso romántico en todo el cuerpo? Imagínate recibir una carta del amor de tu vida cuando llevas tiempo sin verlo.

Syaoran intentó ponerle atención a la película la trama lo tenía tremendamente aburrido. Sentía los parpados cerrándose.

Se despertó con la película aun corriendo, así que no podía haber pasado mucho tiempo dormido. Sentía un peso en el hombro, desvió la mirada y encontró a Kinomoto con la cabeza recostada en su brazo. A pesar de haber dicho que amaba la película, había terminado por quedarse dormida también.

Así dormida se podía apreciar lo linda que era. El corazón de Syaoran se volvió a acelerar, tenía que hacer algo respecto a eso. No sabía que le estaba pasando en el corazón.

Pensó en despertar a Kinomoto, pero terminó por decidir dejarla dormir un poco más. Por lo menos en lo que terminaba la película.

Para distraerse y no estar viendo a la chica durmiendo en su hombro, Syaoran desvió la atención a la película.

La chica en pantalla lloraba desconsoladamente, pues acababa de descubrir que el hombre que amaba se iba a casar con su hermana.

Syaoran recordó lo que había visto en la mañana y pensó que Kinomoto se encontraba en una situación similar. Se sintió mal por guardarle un secreto así, pero a Syaoran no le correspondía decirle. Eso era un asunto entre los hermanos dos Kinomoto y Tsukishiro.

En la pantalla la chica lloraba más fuerte y Syaoran se imaginó a Kinomoto en ese papel.

Tarde o temprano esa sería ella.

Se asustó al descubrir que se sentía dispuesto a lo que sea para evitarle tal dolor.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo estaba listo desde el lunes, pero no pude actualizar a tiempo el jueves porque se dañó mi computadora. Estoy actualizando desde computadora ajena. Mil disculpas.

La semana deportiva había sido una de las más agotadoras en la vida de Sakura. Había trabajado hasta el doble de horas que usualmente. Esa semana había pasado tan poco tiempo en su apartamento que no había ni tenido tiempo de visitar a Li a pesar de vivir al lado.

Era cierto que habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo y ella solía pensar que su vecino era un insoportable, pero la cosa había cambiado últimamente. Él la había dejado dormir en su apartamento cuando el de ella se inundó, y ella estaba agradecida por eso. Además Sakura se había preocupado mucho cuando lo vio enfermo el fin de semana anterior.

Al salir del colegio sentía que arrastraba los pies porque estaba demasiado cansada para levantarlos. Finalmente había acabado la semana deportiva y podía irse a su casa. Y las siguientes dos semanas eran las vacaciones de Navidad, entonces podría dormir todos los días que quisiera.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una pequeña manito llamando su atención jalándole la manga de la camisa. Volvió la vista y se encontró con Seiko Yoshikawa, una de sus estudiantes de segundo grado.

―¿Vio cómo salté en la competencia? ― Preguntó la niña.

―Fue impresionante, estoy orgullosa de tí ― respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Seiko sonrió también.

―Mi mamá también me dijo que está orgullosa ― le comentó Seiko radiando felicidad―. Gracias por ayudarme a entrenar.

―Fue un placer entrenar a tan distinguida atleta.

Seiko sonrió con el comentario de Sakura.

―Adiós profesora. Mamá me prometió llevarme a comer un helado.

Con eso la niña dijo adiós a Sakura con su manito y corrió a montarse al auto de su madre.

El humor de Sakura se mejoró automáticamente. Ver la felicidad y el agradecimiento en la carita de su estudiante hacía que todo el esfuerzo de la semana deportiva hubiera valido la pena.

Con un poco más energía se dispuso a caminar a la parada de autobús, cuando un auto se paró frente a ella.

―¿Hermano? ― preguntó confundida al reconocer el auto de Touya.

La ventanilla del lado del pasajero se bajó y Sakura se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Yukito. Su corazón se aceleró a cinco veces su velocidad habitual y las manos le comenzaron a temblar.

Yukito debería aprender a no aparecérsele sin previo aviso a Sakura, su pobre corazon no lo iba a soportar y un día iba a terminar por causarle un infarto.

―Hola Sakura, ¿vienes a comer con nosotros? ― dijo Yukito mientras se señalaba a Touya y a él mismo.

―¿A comer? ― preguntó Sakura confundida por la repentina invitación.

―Si a comer, así se le llama a cuando pones comida en tu boca y luego la tragas ― dijo su hermano desde el asiento del conductor ―. Aunque supongo que los monstruos prefieren la palabra “devorar”.

―¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo! ― dijo Sakura mientras se montaba al auto, sentía que había dicho esa frase por lo menos un billón de veces desde que aprendió a hablar ―Y si sé lo que significa la palabra comer.

Para sorpresa de Sakura terminaron en su restaurante favorito y ordenaron los platillos que a ella le gustaban. Justo lo que necesitaba después de la pesada semana que había tenido. Su comida favorita en compañía de Yukito. Podía sentir la felicidad llenarla físicamente.

Sin embargo la felicidad se veía algo empañada por la sospecha de que algo iba mal. No es que fuera tan raro que fueran a su restaurante favorito o que Touya y Yukito la invitaran a comer. Pero era inusual que la invitaran a comer dos veces con menos de una semana de diferencia. Y que parecieran tan dispuestos a mimarla.

Además los dos parecían nerviosos por algo.

―¿Quieres ordenar un postre Sakura? ― preguntó Yukito sonriéndole.

Sakura quería gritar “Lo que quiero es que me digan que está sucediendo”, pero por supuesto no dijo eso en voz alta.

―Sí, gracias ― contestó tímidamente.

Terminaron ordenando todos los postres favoritos de Sakura lo que cementó la idea en la mente de la chica que algo raro estaba pasando.

―Hay algo de lo que queríamos hablarte ― dijo Yukito mientras comían el postre. Esas palabras no eran buena señal y le contagiaron el nerviosismo a Sakura ―. En realidad pretendíamos hablarte de esto el sábado que llegamos a tu apartamento pero no tuvimos la oportunidad.

―No pudimos hablar porque _tú_ invitaste al mocoso a desayunar con nosotros ― dijo Touya.

―Lo invité a desayunar con nosotros para compensarle que _tú_ casi lo golpeas por darle un lugar donde dormir a Sakura ― respondió Yukito.

Sakura decidió no señalar que habían tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella luego del desayuno, pues Li se regresó a su apartamento.

Touya tenía la mano sobre la mesa, había dejado el postre olvidado.

―Sakura, yo… hay algo que… que te tengo que decir. Pero yo…

Sakura pocas veces había oído a su hermano tartamudear. También pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre, casi siempre le decía monstruo.

La chica temió que le fuera a dar alguna noticia terrible.

―¿Estás enfermo? ― preguntó Sakura temiendo que la enfermedad que le había quitado a su madre la hubiera heredado su hermano.

―¡No! ― contestó rápidamente su hermano. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Sakura ―. No estoy enfermo. No es nada malo. De hecho es algo que me hace feliz.

La mano de Touya se movió nerviosamente sobre la mesa. Yukito puso su mano sobre la de Touya para tranquilizarlo. Los dedos se entrelazaron cómodamente. Demasiado fácil y cómodo para ser la primera vez que entrelazaban sus dedos.

Yukito apretó la mano de Touya, para animarlo a continuar. Al ver que Touya no encontraba palabras, intentó el continuar con la conversación.

―Ambos estamos felices ― dijo Yukito dedicándole a Touya una sonrisa radiante ―. Touya y yo…

―Dame un momento ― pidió Sakura.

Yukito asintió.

Sakura sabía exactamente lo que estaban intentando decirle. Solo necesitaba un momento antes de que confirmaran sus sospechas. Antes que el piso se desapareciera bajo sus pies y confirmara que había sido una tonta trece años de su vida.

Era bastante obvio y se sentía ciega por no verlo antes.

La verdad la había golpeado en la cara hoy al ver la mano de Yukito sobre la de Touya, pero debió haberlo sospechado antes. Hubieron diez mil pistas, solo no las quiso ver.

Touya parecía más cercano a Yukito que cualquier par de amigos, incluidas ella y Tomoyo.

Yukito era invitado a todas las actividades familiares de los Kinomoto. Incluidas vacaciones y cenas de Navidad.

Las miradas que le dirigía Yukito a Touya que parecían reservadas solo para él y que Sakura siempre quiso dirigidas hacia ella.

A Yukito nunca le habían conocido novia y Touya no llevaba una mujer a la casa desde Kaho Mizuki hace más de quince años.

Compartían un apartamento desde los dieciocho años y ninguno parecía tener la intención de mudarse a otro lado.

Un ciego lo hubiera podido ver.

―¿Ustedes dos están juntos? ― preguntó Sakura, preparándose para la respuesta, para evitar malentendidos añadió ―. Me refiero como pareja.

Su hermano y Yukito pusieron expresiones idénticas de sorpresa ante la pregunta de Sakura, pero asintieron sin ninguna duda.

El aire dejó los pulmones de Sakura. Una cosa era sospechar que el amor de su vida estaba de novio de su hermano y otra era tenerlo confirmado inequívocamente.

Era una completa idiota. Había amado a Yukito desde que tenía diez años, y de un momento a otro se daba cuenta que nunca tuvo una oportunidad real. Que Yukito siempre había amado a alguien más, y esa persona era el hermano de Sakura.

Era una crueldad de parte del universo.

Sakura quería correr de ahí, irse lo más lejos posible, llorar hasta quedarse seca, gritar hasta que le doliera la garganta y luego dormir hasta que todo dejara de doler.

No podía hacer eso, por lo menos no en este momento.

Sakura suponía que esta no era una conversación fácil para su hermano y tampoco para Yukito. No se imaginaba que tan difícil había sido para ellos sentarse con ella y hablarle de su relación. En este momento lo que necesitaban era apoyo, no la crisis nerviosa de una chica con el corazón roto.

―Hacen bonita pareja ―dijo Sakura. Aun si lo dolía estaba siendo sincera―. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí y decirme.

―Muchas gracias, Sakura ― contestó Yukito, se veía aliviado, como si un gran peso hubiera sido removido de sus hombros ―. Te pedimos disculpas por no decirte antes. Eso no fue justo contigo.

―Sí, debimos haberte dicho cuando le dijimos a papá ―dijo Touya.

―¿Papá ya sabe? ― preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Por alguna razón pensó que le dirían a su padre luego que a ella.

Touya asintió.

―Le dijimos cuando nos mudamos juntos. Nos apoyó mucho.

Si a Sakura no le fallaba la memoria ni las matemáticas, eso era hace once años.

¡¿Once años?!

¡¿Touya y Yukito llevaban juntos por lo menos once años?!

Y su padre sabía desde hace once años y nunca nadie le había dicho nada a ella.

Suponía que su rostro delataba sus pensamientos porque Yukito dijo:

―Tu padre siempre dijo que deberíamos decirte. Pero no sabíamos cómo.

Eso dejó desconcertada a Sakura. ¿Por qué para ellos había sido mucho más fácil decirle a su padre que a Sakura?

Sakura había tenido apenas doce años cuando ellos se mudaron juntos, pero estaba segura que hubiera entendido todo. No era un concepto difícil de entender. Aun si no le hubieran dicho cuando tenía doce años, habían pasado once años desde entonces en los que Sakura había pasado de ser una niña a una mujer adulta.

¿Cómo había sido más fácil para ellos explicarle a papá, pero se habían puesto tan nerviosos ante la idea de explicarle a Sakura?

Si su hermano le hubiese dicho un simple “Oye monstruo, estoy saliendo con Yuki” Sakura los hubiese entendido y apoyado incondicionalmente. Igual le hubiera roto el corazón descubrir que el hombre que ella amaba estaba enamorado de Touya, pero por lo menos no hubiera perdido tantos años de su vida enamorada de él.

Comprendió de repente porqué para ellos había sido tan difícil decirle. Porque lo habían pospuesto once largos años.

Ellos no tenían miedo que ella los rechazara por ser una pareja de dos hombres. Tenían miedo de romperle el corazón, pues seguramente sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Yukito.

Nunca había hablado al respecto con ninguno de los dos. Con Touya no hablaba de amores, y nunca había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a Yukito. Sin embargo, estaba clara que nunca había sido capaz de esconder sus sentimientos y suponía que ellos habían sido capaces de leerlos en su rostro.

Si las cosas eran así a Sakura no le quedaba más que aceptarlas y apoyarlos. Pero solo tenía una duda más, una última pregunta antes de correr a su apartamento y llorar mientras se comía su peso en helado y escuchaba música triste.

―¿Por qué ahora? ― preguntó Sakura.

―¿Disculpa? ― inquirió Touya.

―Me lo han ocultado once años, ¿qué los impulsó a decirme que fuera tan urgente que hicieron dos intentos en menos de una semana?

Touya y Yukito compartieron otra mirada que Sakura no entendió.

―Tengo un viaje de trabajo a Taiwán el primer trimestre del año entrante ― contestó Touya como si eso explicara todo ―, y Yuki me acompañará.

―Dicen que Taiwán es hermoso. Espero que tengan un buen viaje― contestó Sakura confundida por el rumbo de la conversación.

―En Taiwán sería legal para nosotros contraer matrimonio. Esperábamos poder aprovechar el viaje, pues aquí en Japón no es posible ― terminó de explicar Touya.

La revelación debería haber alterado más a Sakura considerando que eran su hermano y el amor de su vida, y que ella apenas se acababa de enterar de la relación. Por alguna razón no fue así. Más bien se sintió como si fuera el curso natural de las cosas. Tal vez porque llevaban once años juntos, era de esperarse un matrimonio. No es que no le doliera, pero no empeoraba el dolor que ya sentía.

― ¡Muchas Felicidades! ― dijo Sakura haciendo su mejor intento por sonar animada ―. Verán que van a tener un matrimonio muy feliz.

Se abalanzó a abrazarlos a cada uno dedicándoles una sonrisa. Por mucho que le doliera, esto no era sobre ella.

―Gracias Sakura. La ceremonia en Taiwán será breve. Solo nosotros dos en el registro civil, iremos a firmar papeles y listo. Haremos la recepción al volver a Japón, ya que todos nuestros invitados están aquí ― dijo Yukito, se notaba que radiaba felicidad hablar de sus planes de boda.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, verlo así tan feliz era todo lo que ella podía pedir. En estos momentos no era el momento para mostrar su dolor, era el momento para mostrar su alegría por la pareja.

Luego podría llorar todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Syaoran se había dejado convencer por Hiragizawa y Yamazaki de salir a celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad. No eran vacaciones largas, apenas dos semanas y luego volverían al ajetreo habitual. Pero Hiragizawa y Yamazaki insistieron en que era obligatorio que saliera a un bar con ellos.

Para ser sincero, los bares no eran el ambiente que le gustaba a Syaoran, la música era demasiado alta, la luz era poca y no había nada más que hacer que beber alcohol y comer bocadillos poco ricos. Además, había días en que no toleraba a Hiragizawa.

Contra todo pronóstico, terminó divirtiéndose. Yamazaki había inventado una leyenda sobre cómo había un tesoro enterrado en el bar. La historia sonaba descabellada, pero Yamazaki la había contado con tanta seguridad y Hiragizawa lo había apoyado con tal seriedad que convencieron a varias personas de buscarlo.

Había algo de hilarante en ver un montón de ebrios intentando buscar un tesoro inexistente. Por supuesto, se tuvieron que ir a otro bar antes que los ebrios descubrieran que era una mentira y terminaran metidos en una pelea de bar. En el siguiente bar repitieron la misma hazaña.

Syaoran llegó a su apartamento poco después de la una de la mañana. Estaba prácticamente sobrio, pues solo había bebido una cerveza en toda la noche, pero igual se tiró a su cama dispuesto a dormir catorce horas seguidas.

A pesar del cansancio le costó conciliar sueño, pues al otro lado de su pared podía escuchar música. Encima parecía que Kinomoto había puesto la lista de reproducción más deprimente que tenía. Al principio intentó ignorar la música, se cubrió los oídos con la almohada en un intento de conciliar sueño pero le resultó imposible.

Cuando casi eran las dos de la mañana y la música seguía sonando se levantó de la cama, sin molestarse en cambiarse el pijama y fue al apartamento de Kinomoto.

Últimamente se estaba llevando bien con la chica, pero eso no significaba que le iba a permitir poner música en la madrugada.

Tocó la puerta de la Kinomoto listo para soltarle un discurso sobre cómo estaba siendo desconsiderada con sus vecinos. Pero quedó desarmado cuando la chica abrió la puerta.

Kinomoto tenía un aspecto lamentable.

El rastro de lágrimas en la cara delataba que había estado llorando. Sus ojos rojos y su rostro hinchado demostraban que posiblemente llevaba un buen rato en eso.

Al ver a Syaoran parado en su puerta, Kinomoto puso una expresión confundida.

―Li ¿necesitas algo?

Syaoran se había quedado tan desconcertado al verla que casi se le olvida a que había ido.

―Yo… este… la música ― fue lo más coherente que logró articular.

La chica adoptó una expresión culpable.

―Discúlpame, no tenía idea que se oía hasta tu apartamento. Ya le bajo.

Kinomoto parecía un cachorro pateado y eso hizo sentir mal a Syaoran por llegar a pedirle que apagara la música.

―¿Tú estás bien? ― preguntó el antes de poderse detener.

Ella pareció considerar su pregunta un minuto.

―Lo estaré, gracias por preocuparte.

―No me iré a dormir tranquilo si sé que no estás bien.

Syaoran no tenía idea que lo había impulsado a decir eso, pero cada palabra era verdad. Kinomoto pareció considerar sus palabras y luego dijo:

―¿Quieres pasar?

Así fue como Syaoran terminó a las dos de la mañana en el sofá de Kinomoto, sentado al lado de la chica.

Ella no lo estaba mirando a él, miraba al frente, como buscando el valor para hablar.

―El día de hoy, descubrí que el hombre de quien llevo enamorada desde los diez años, está enamorado de otra persona. Esa persona es alguien muy importante para mí, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Así que las sospechas de Syaoran eran correctas. Kinomoto no había dicho nombres, pero era obvio de quienes estaba hablando. Le sorprendió saber que la chica llevaba tantos años enamorada de Tsukishiro, la situación era más dolorosa de lo que él se había imaginado originalmente.

―Esa persona lo ama también. Y juntos están felices ― continúo Kinomoto.

Syaoran no sabía que contestar ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que está pasando por lo que pasaba Kinomoto?

Ella no parecía estar esperando que Syaoran contestara, solo que la escuchara, pues continúo hablando.

―Sé que la gente dice que si la persona que amas es feliz, eso es lo que importa. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Si ellos dos son felices juntos, eso es todo lo que importa, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Y se las deseo de todo corazón. Ambos son personas maravillosas y merecen todo lo bueno que les pueda pasar.

Syaoran podía ver las lágrimas formarse en los ojos de la chica. Si ella lloraba él no sabría qué hacer.

―Pero eso no significa que todo esto no duela. Duele muchísimo. Pero no quiero mostrar mi dolor frente a ellos porque no quiero empañar su felicidad.

Una lágrima se escapó por el ojo derecho de la chica y bajó por su mejilla.

―Y aunque soy sincera cuando digo que estoy feliz por ellos, también estoy furiosa.

Otra lágrima se escapó, esta vez en el ojo izquierdo.

―No estoy furiosa porque se amen, no soy así de egoísta. Sé que uno no puede elegir a quien amar, el amor solo pasa y que ellos merecen ser felices juntos. Pero estoy furiosa porque me mintieron por lo menos once años. ¿Cómo pudieron ocultármelo? Sé que no querían lastimarme, pero terminaron lastimándome más al dejar que perdiera la mitad de mi vida enamorada de un hombre que nunca me iba a amar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control y un sollozo se escapó de la garganta de Kinomoto. Por alguna razón a Syaoran sentía como una mano le apretaba el pecho por cada lágrima que derramaba Kinomoto.

No quería verla así, quería verla feliz. Por instinto puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica. Pensó que ella lo rechazaría, pero se acomodó en sus brazos y se abrazó a su pecho.

El corazón de Syaoran comenzó a latir tan fuerte que temía que la chica pudiera oírlo.

Kinomoto comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de Syaoran.

El chico siempre había sido terrible con las palabras, y tenía la capacidad de empeorar el estado de las personas cuando intentaba consolarlas. Entonces para evitarse el riesgo de decir nada que terminara hiriendo más a la chica simplemente la dejó que sollozara en su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

―Sé que ellos no querían lastimarme, sé que tengo que aceptar que las cosas simplemente son así. Sé que no es el fin del mundo y que hay muchos hombres más en el planeta tierra. Sé que algún día encontraré un hombre que me ame tanto como yo lo voy a amar a él, pero por el momento todo duele muchísimo.

Con eso, Kinomoto volvió a sollozar.

―Descuida ― le dijo Syaoran ―. Encontrarás a ese hombre.

Kinomoto era divertida, bonita, amable, atenta y adorable. Syaoran no tenía ninguna duda que encontraría a un hombre que la amaría con locura.

La idea de algún hombre desconocido amando a Kinomoto y ella amándolo también le trajo una sensación desagradable a Syaoran. Escalofriantemente parecida a la que había sentido cuando en la cafetería había descubierto que Kinomoto estaba enamorada de Tsukishiro.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Kinomoto y Syaoran compartieron una expresión de desconcierto. ¿Quién tocaría la puerta a estas horas? Eran casi las tres de la mañana.

Syaoran se levantó a abrir la puerta, seguido de cerca por Kinomoto y su gato que había aparecido de algún lado cuando escuchó la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta, para desconcierto de Syaoran, se encontraba Daidouji.

―¡Hola Li! ― saludó al verlo.

―¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntó Kinomoto que parecía igual de desconcertada que Syaoran.

Hasta donde Syaoran sabía Daidouji trabajaba y vivía en Tokio, entonces era realmente absurdo pensar que estaba a las tres de la mañana en Tomoeda.

―¡Sakura! Te escuché muy mal cuando hablamos por teléfono hace rato, entonces apenas pude conduje hasta aquí. ¿Qué pasó? No es por nada, pero te ves terrible. No quise decir eso, terrible no es la palabra correcta. Te ves divina porque eres divina, pero se te nota que estas alterada.

Daidouji dijo todo eso casi sin respirar mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a Kinomoto.

A Syaoran le tranquilizó bastante la presencia de Daidouji, se notaba que la chica era una persona mucho más competente para manejar la situación que él.

Además que por alguna razón, el corazón de Syaoran siempre se comportaba de forma extraña en presencia de Kinomoto. Y una charla sobre Kinomoto amando a otros hombres por alguna razón hacía que su corazón se sitiera como si le doliera palpitar.

Regresó a su apartamento luego de despedirse de las chicas. Sin embargo no logró conciliar sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente se me acabó la cuarentena. Entonces vuelvo a trabajar, y a viajar pues mi trabajo es en otra ciudad. No sé si voy a poder actualizar la otra semana, pero les prometo que en menos de dos semanas estoy de regreso con el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

El martes Sakura salió a dar una vuelta al centro comercial a ver si se distraía un poco. Era la primera vez que salía desde el viernes que fue a comer con Yukito y Touya y le dieron la noticia de su boda.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana empapando el hombro de Tomoyo con sus lágrimas. No había necesitado darle a Tomoyo ningún detalle, había bastado soltarse a llorar y decirle que tenía el corazón roto para que su amiga entendiera todo.

Era lógico que Tomoyo iba a entender que si Sakura tenía el corazón roto era por Yukito, sabía de sobra quien era el único hombre de quien Sakura se había jurado enamorada. También era lógico al ver a Sakura llorar así que Tomoyo supiera de inmediato que Yukito estaba con otra persona. Lo que si sorprendió a Sakura fue que Tomoyo parecía saber que esa persona era Touya. Eso hizo a Sakura cuestionarse si todo Asia sabía lo de Touya y Yukito y ella era la última en enterarse.

Quería estar furiosa con su hermano y Yukito por ocultarle su relación trece años. Quería estar furiosa con su padre y Tomoyo por aparentemente saber la verdad y no decirle nunca. Pero al final no se enojaba con ninguno de ellos y solo estaba furiosa con ella misma por pasar de tonta tantos años.

El domingo por la tarde Tomoyo tuvo que irse de regreso a Tokio. Su amiga no tenía ganas de irse, pero todavía tenía que trabajar esa semana, debido a que sus vacaciones de Navidad comenzaban una semana más tarde que las de Sakura.

El lunes Sakura pasó encerrada en la casa viendo el techo. ¿Por qué su hermano y Yukito habían tenido que elegir la semana que iniciaban sus vacaciones para soltarle esa bomba? Si al menos tuviera que ir a trabajar no tendría tiempo de estar sentada en su sofá sufriendo por un hombre que siempre fue de su hermano.

El martes se despertó con un poco más de ánimo. No había superado todo el asunto, seguía con el corazón roto, pero no pensaba seguir tirada en el sofá un día más. Si Touya y Yukito eran felices, entonces ella aun con el corazón roto era feliz por ellos.

Buscando actividades con que distraerse había acabado en el centro comercial. No traía mucho dinero para gastar, pero podía tomarse un helado y ver vitrinas a ver qué cosa interesante encontraba. En una de las vitrinas vio una lana color verde. Inexplicablemente pensó en Li. Tal vez porque el color combinaría perfecto con su tono de piel.

Recordar a Li trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Él la había consolado cuando se dio cuenta de todo. Había dejado que Sakura recostara su cabeza en su hombro y le había asegurado que todo estaría bien. Por un segundo Sakura se había estado contenta y en paz, como si en el abrazo de Syaoran no podía llegar la miseria ni el dolor. En el abrazo de Li el corazón roto dolía menos.

Se sentía inmensamente agradecida con el chico, tanto que no podía ponerlo en palabras. Solo eran conocidos, él siempre negaba que eran amigos, y aun así la había consolado en la madrugada cuando ella necesitaba a alguien. Quería hacer algo por él también, para mostrar su gratitud.

En una época de su vida Sakura había intentado aprender a tejer y no había sido un completo fracaso. Por impulso compró la bola de lana y demás materiales. Estaba dispuesta a desempolvar sus habilidades tejiendo para hacer un regalo de agradecimiento para Li.

Una bufanda le vendría bien al chico, y un proyecto le vendría bien a Sakura para tener su mente ocupada.

Un mensaje la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era del grupo de chat de sus amigas:

**Tomoyo-chan <3 : **organicemos un viaje a la playa?!?!?!

Por los confusos signos de puntuación Sakura no estaba segura si era pregunta u orden.

**Naoko:** A la playa en Diciembre?

Era una observación perfectamente válida. Tomoyo las había invitado a veranear en la mansión de playa de su familia en más de una ocasión, pero ir en invierno era una idea inusual.

**Tomoyo-chan <3 : **¿Nunca han visitado la playa de Jodagahama cuando hay nieve? Es soñado!!

**Rika:** Nunca he visitado, pero he visto fotos! Parece un paisaje de cuento de hadas.

**Chiharu:** Miren las fotos que encontré, en verdad es muy bello:

**Chiharu:** Imagen adjunta

**Tomoyo-chan <3 : **Entonces que dicen?

Sakura conocía de sobra a su amiga y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba intentando hacer Tomoyo: Estaba inventando un viaje en grupo a la playa para animarla y distraerla del asunto de Yukito y Touya.

Con una amiga como Tomoyo y su propia determinación de sanar su corazón roto Sakura sabía que algún día volvería a estar bien.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo fue la primera en contestar con un firme: “Cuando nos vamos?”

* * *

Cuando escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta Syaoran corrió por su billetera pensando que ya había llegado la pizza que estaba esperando.

Para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta no se encontró con un repartidor, sino con Kinomoto.

—¡Hola Li! — saludó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Ver sonreír a Kinomoto era un alivio, ya que desde que la encontró llorando había pasado preocupado por ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Syaoran. Una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta que había sonado un poco brusco — No es que … solo no entiendo que… digo… ¿Necesitas algo?

—Ten — dijo Kinomoto sin mucha explicación extendiendo a Syaoran un bulto verde.

Syaoran un poco confundido tomó el bulto, al tenerlo en sus manos se dio cuenta que se trataba de una bufanda.

—Es un regalo de agradecimiento, por lo que hiciste por mí el viernes — contestó Kinomoto la pregunta que Syaoran no había formulado todavía.

—Yo no hice nada — dijo Syaoran aún más confundido.

—Hiciste mucho, en ese momento yo necesitaba a alguien y estuviste ahí para mí.

Syaoran evitó la mirada de la chica, por alguna razón sentía vergüenza de que ella le agradeciera.

—Solo me quedé ahí un rato — dijo Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros —. No era necesario que me dieras un regalo.

—Bueno si no la quieres devuélvela — dijo Kinomoto tomando la bufanda de las manos de Syaoran.

El repentino movimiento sobresaltó a Syaoran quien intentó tomar de regreso la bufanda de las manos de Kinomoto.

Kinomoto puso sus manos atrás de ella sosteniendo firmemente la bufanda. Syaoran intentó arrebatársela pero la chica era rápida. Finalmente en medio del forcejeo accidentalmente Syaoran hizo que Kinomoto perdiera el equilibrio.

Por instinto Syaoran puso la mano en la espalda de Kinomoto para evitar que la chica cayera al suelo. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, quien los viera pensaría que eran una pareja de novios.

Un poco avergonzado Syaoran soltó rápidamente a Kinomoto al comprobar que ya había logrado recuperar el equilibrio.

En el forcejeo Syaoran se había quedado con la bufanda, la cual enrolló en su cuello.

—No la puedo devolver, tú me la regalaste y no puedes pedir de regreso lo que regalas.

Kinomoto se río para sí misma.

—Te encanta llevarme la contraría, sabía que la única forma de hacer que aceptaras la bufanda era pedirte que me la devolvieras.

Syaoran se sintió idiota por caer tan fácilmente en la manipulación de la chica.

—Sabía que el color te quedaría bien — añadió Kinomoto mirando a Syaoran con la bufanda alrededor del cuello — desde que vi la lana pensé que ese color iba perfecto con tu tono de piel.

Esa simple oración había bastado para desconectar el cerebro de Syaoran y reiniciarlo.

Podía inferir varias cosas:

Kinomoto había tejido ella misma la bufanda.

Kinomoto había invertido dinero y tiempo en hacer algo solo para él.

Kinomoto había estado en una tienda y había visto algo que le había recordado a él.

—¿Tú hiciste esto?

Kinomoto asintió.

—Tenía siglos sin tejer, pero no soy tan mala — explicó ella —. Espero que te guste o por lo menos que te proteja del frío.

—Está bien —fue todo lo que contestó ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento era ese? Lo que tenía que haber dicho era “si me gusta, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacer algo para mí”. Pero Syaoran no era bueno con las palabras —. Pedí pizza, si te quieres quedar a cenar — dijo Syaoran para intentar componer su pobre intento de agradecimiento.

La verdad invitar a Kinomoto a pizza parecía una tontera comparada al trabajo duro que ella debía haber puesto en esa bufanda, pero la chica sonrío radiante y contestó con la emoción de una niña pequeña:

—¡Me encanta la pizza!

Así fue una hora más tarde, luego de engullir juntos una pizza Kinomoto se ofreció a ayudarle a lavar los pocos platos que estaban sucios.

Syaoran había descubierto que para él era mucho más fácil hacer preguntas de temas difíciles cuando estaba distraído en otra cosa, es por eso que aprovechó el momento en que lavaban platos para finalmente preguntarle a Kinomoto sobre su estado de ánimo luego de descubrir lo de su hermano y el otro chico.

—¿Cómo has estado estos días? —

La pregunta sonaba un poco vaga, pero por suerte para Syaoran, Kinomoto pareció entender la pregunta de inmediato.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No te voy a mentir y a decirte que estoy bien, pero tengo actitud positiva — contestó ella dedicándole una sonrisa a Syaoran —. Si ellos dos son felices, estoy feliz por ellos. Y sé que estaré bien.

—Se que sí — dijo Syaoran porque no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. Estaba siendo sincero, de verdad pensaba que Kinomoto lograría superar esto, pero sus pobres habilidades sociales no le permitían expresarlo correctamente.

—Sí, he estado intentando distraerme para no pasar mucho tiempo triste y pensando en lo mismo — siguió ella, había terminado de lavar los trastos y se sentaron juntos en el sofá de la sala —. Incluso, para animarme mis amigas me organizaron un viaje a la playa este fin de semana.

—¿A la playa con este clima? —preguntó Syaoran confundido viendo los copos de nieve en la ventana.

—¡La playa se ve encantadora en invierno! — contestó Kinomoto — Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres y verlo con tus propios ojos.

—Oh yo…— Syaoran no sabía que contestar. No sabía si Kinomoto lo estaba invitando en serio, ya que la chica había dicho eso como sin pensar. Además no quería ser un colado en su viaje de amigas.

—¡Anda, será divertido! Ya viste el día de la pijamada que te llevas bien con mi grupo de amigas — insistió Kinomoto —. Además estoy segura que Yamazaki va a divertirse más si también va su mejor amigo.

La chica miró a Syaoran con ojos suplicantes que le recordaron a un cachorro. Antes que su cerebro pudiera detenerlo, su cabeza había asentido y había dicho:

—Está bien, si voy.

* * *

Sakura estaba muy feliz de haber logrado convencer a Li de ir a la playa con ellas. El viaje sería más divertido entre más gente fuera. Y para ser sincera le estaba comenzando a agarrar cariño a su huraño vecino.

Muy emocionada le explicó los detalles del viaje a Syaoran.

—Saldremos a las cinco de la mañana para poder aprovechar el máximo de horas de sol — explicó emocionada Sakura, quien odiaba levantarse temprano, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio para ir a la playa — Iremos en dos autos, el de Tomoyo y el de Hiragizawa.

Li levantó la cabeza un poco y preguntó:

—¿Hiragizawa también irá?

—Nos mantuvimos en contacto con él luego de la pijamada entonces también está invitado al viaje— explicó Sakura, a todas sus amigas les había parecido un chico encantador y habían seguido mensajeándose con él. Sakura también había estado intercambiando mensajes con Hiragizawa pero la mayoría solo consistían en fotos de Spinel Sun y Kero —. Fue muy amable de su parte ofrecer su auto, ya que no alcanzamos todos en el auto de Tomoyo.

Sakura no sabía que había dicho mal, pero Li tenía una expresión como si hubiera chupado un limón.

—Así es él, Hiragizawa, muy amable — dijo Li en un tono que no sonaba para nada sincero.

La verdad, Sakura no tenía idea cuál era el problema entre Hiragizawa y Li. Yamazaki aseguraba que todos eran amigos, pero Li ponía una cara de purgante dirigida a Hiragizawa más seguido de lo que daban la impresión de ser amigos.

—En el auto de Tomoyo iremos, ella, Rika, tú y yo. En el de Hiragizawa irán los demás — continúo explicando Sakura —. Creo que tendré que dejar a Kero durmiendo donde mi papá desde la noche anterior porque…

Sakura se interrumpió a si misma de repente cuando todo se puso oscuro.

—¡Un apagón! —dijo la chica con un deje de pánico en la voz.

—Claro que es un apagón, ¿Tienes que decir lo obvio? —replicó exasperado Li.

—¿Y tú tienes que ser grosero siempre?

Li claramente decidió que no valía la pena iniciar una discusión.

—Quédate aquí un segundo, iré a buscar una vela —. Li fue a la cocina de su apartamento dejando a Sakura sola en la sala.

A Sakura no le hacía nada de gracia la idea de quedarse sola. Podía parecer una tontería pero aún en la edad adulta le daba mucho miedo la oscuridad y los fantasmas. La parte racional y adulta de su cerebro le decía que era un miedo absurdo, los fantasmas no eran reales. Pero les tenía mucho pánico desde niña, y en la oscuridad le parecía que lo observaba uno desde cada sombra.

Por suerte Li volvió rápidamente con una vela encendida y la colocó en la mesa de centro de sala, iluminando una buena parte del apartamento. Sakura estaba inmensamente agradecida por esto.

Luego de colocar la vela Li tomó su teléfono y llamó a reportar el apagón. Había algo sobre estar en el sofá de Li mientras él en ropa casual hablaba con los de la compañía eléctrica que se sentía increíblemente doméstico para Sakura.

La cara de Li ante algo que le dijeron los de la compañía indicaba que no tenía buenas noticias.

—¿Qué dijeron? — preguntó Sakura en cuanto Li colgó el teléfono.

—Un árbol cayó sobre unos cables, y por la nieve no lo podrán venir a reparar hasta mañana por la mañana— explicó Li.

—¿Mañana por la mañana? —repitió Sakura alarmada.

No podía dormir sola en su apartamento durante un apagón.

Sabía que pasaría toda la noche obsesionada con la idea que un fantasma llegaría a jalarle los pies en medio de la noche. Probablemente se metería bajo sus sabanas con la esperanza infantil que eso la protegiera de los hipotéticos fantasmas.

—Li, ha habido muchos robos aquí en esta zona — comenzó Sakura porque no sabía que excusa poner que no incluyera admitir sus miedos absurdos e irracionales.

—No he oído de ningún robo — contestó Li confundido.

—Yo sí, en varios apartamentos han entrado a robar — aseguró falsamente Sakura —. Y no creo que sea seguro dormir solos justo hoy que están apagadas todas las alarmas por el apagón. Por eso creo que debería quedarme a dormir en tu apartamento.

Observó nerviosamente a Li, esperando que el chico la echada. Para su sorpresa él solo suspiró resignado y dijo:

—Dormiré en el sofá, puedes quedarte con mi cama.

* * *

Kinomoto claramente mentía sobre los robos, era una excusa para quedarse a dormir en el apartamento de Syaoran. Si otra chica hubiera dicho una mentira tan obvia para dormir en su apartamento, Syaoran sospecharía que ella tendría intenciones de seducirlo. Pero en el caso de una chica tan dulce e infantil como Kinomoto, él sospechaba que lo más probable es que ella le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad y estaba asustada de dormir sola durante un apagón.

Kinomoto fue un momento a su apartamento y volvió con un cambio de ropa y su gato, el cual se limitó a mostrarle los dientes a Syaoran. Se notaba claramente que el gato de Kinomoto lo odiaba. Eso estaba bien, porque la verdad a Syaoran tampoco le agradaba el gato.

—Debido al apagón no podemos encender la calefacción, así que busque mantas — dijo Syaoran dándole a Kinomoto una manta rosa con dibujos de ositos que Meilin había dejado la última vez que había venido a Japón.

—Esta manta es muy tierna ¿Es tuya? — preguntó Kinomoto viendo con ojos brillantes la manta, que en opinión de Syaoran era horrorosa.

—¡Claro que no es mía! Como va a ser mía esa manta tan ridícula—Protestó Syaoran ofendido —. Es de alguien más, pero se le olvidó acá y se la estoy guardando para devolvérsela al volver a Hong Kong.

—¿Tienes una hermanita? — preguntó Kinomoto. Obviamente al ver la manta tan infantil se estaría imaginando que era de alguna niña pequeña.

—Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, pero no es de ninguna de ellas.

—¿De una novia entonces? — preguntó Kinomoto.

El primer impulso de Syaoran era contestarle que él no tenía ninguna novia, que era soltero. Por alguna razón le parecía muy importante que Kinomoto entendiera eso. El problema es que no era del todo cierto. Meilin no era su novia, y ciertamente no tenía sentimientos románticos por ella. Pero su familia estaba esperando que se casaran. Casarse entre primos era una práctica común entre las familias ricas y poderosas para mantener las riquezas, títulos y bienes dentro de la familia.

Syaoran no quería casarse con Meilin, la idea lo repelía, y esperaba que después de vivir en fuera del país tantos años su familia hubiese olvidado la idea. Pero todos actuaban como que el matrimonio era un hecho y el volvería a Hong Kong un día para la boda.

Su vida sería más fácil si al menos Meilin odiara la idea tanto como él lo hacía. Podrían tener un matrimonio de mentiras para satisfacer a la familia y cada quien hacer su vida por su lado. El verdadero problema es que Meilin parecía la más ilusionada con la boda, y presentaba a Syaoran por todos lados como su prometido.

Kinomoto pareció notar que no sabía cómo contestar.

—No te preocupes, no tienes por qué contestar — dijo ella amablemente —buenas noches Syaoran.

Con eso se retiró a dormir dejando a Syaoran en la sala sin contestar nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He resucitado de entre los muertos.
> 
> Lamento mucho la larga espera. Y lamento que no he estado contestando los comentarios, los he estado leyendo y los aprecio mucho. Las cosas fueron muy intensas al volver al trabajo, teníamos meses de trabajo acumulado de la cuarentena y al volver apenas tuve de tiempo de respirar en los últimos tres meses.
> 
> Pero he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que esperaron.


	7. Chapter 7

Los labios de Syaoran estaban azules y temblaba hasta los dientes. Por un segundo se arrepintió de haber aceptado ese viaje, si lo hubiera rechazado estaría dormido en su cama tibia, en lugar de estar muerto de frio a las cinco de la madrugada en la puerta del edificio esperando a que Daidouji pasara a recogerlos a él y Kinomoto para ir a la playa.

Por lo menos la bufanda que le regaló Kinomoto estaba haciendo su trabajo manteniéndolo cálido. Se preguntó si la chica en cuestión estaría pasando un mal rato en el frío también, pero ella parecía demasiado emocionada por el viaje y ni las bajas temperaturas parecían empañar su buen humor.

Por suerte Daidouji apareció puntual a la hora acordada y en la calefacción del auto Syaoran por fin se logró descongelar. Además de Kinomoto, Daidouji y Syaoran en el auto también iba Rika Sasaki. Los demás los seguían en el auto de Hiragizawa.

La primera parte del viaje fue silenciosa, debido a que Sasaki se puso audífonos y Kinomoto se quedó dormida apenas salieron a carretera abierta.

Gracias al reflejo en el retrovisor Syaoran podía ver desde el asiento de atrás el rostro de Kinomoto quien dormía en el asiento del pasajero. Se veía tan en paz y calma cuando dormía. Por alguna razón ver a la chica dormida le provocó un sentimiento parecido a la ternura, pero eso era un sentimiento extraño que tener así que Syaoran intentó suprimirlo.

—Sakura es adorable cuando duerme ¿verdad? — dijo Daidouji casualmente.

Syaoran se sintió como que había sido atrapado cometiendo alguna infracción. No sabía cómo Daidouji había notado que estaba observando a Kinomoto, ella no había despegado los ojos de la carretera mientras manejaba. En ocasiones Syaoran creía que Daidouji tenía alguna especie de poder de leer mentes y cada vez lo confirmaba más.

—No sé de qué estás hablando — contestó Syaoran fútilmente, sabía que no lograría convencer a Daidouji, pero no pensaba admitir nada.

—De nada en particular, solo era un comentario — contestó Daidouji sonriendo.

Avergonzado de haber sido atrapado mirando a Kinomoto, Syaoran sacó un libro que había llevado para leer en el viaje y no despegó la vista de las páginas por varios kilómetros. No pensaba arriesgarse a ser atrapado nuevamente viendo a Kinomoto.

Para ser sincero el libro estaba realmente bueno, el autor era un verdadero maestro escribiendo terror. De forma que Syaoran que aunque Syaoran sacó el libro solo para disimular, terminó realmente poniéndole atención al libro.

—¿Qué canción quieres escuchar Li?

La voz de Kinomoto hizo que se sobresaltara y accidentalmente dejara caer el libro. Para recuperar un poco su dignidad recogió el libro y dijo:

—No sabía que habías despertado.

—Desperté hace un rato, pero estabas tan metido en tu libro que ni lo notaste — respondió Kinomoto—. Ahora que todos vamos despiertos, hemos decidido poner música. Estoy haciendo la lista de reproducción. ¿Alguna canción en particular que quieras escuchar?

—Me da igual, pongan la que quieran — contestó Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú siempre dices "lo que quieran" — observó Kinomoto — pero sabes, lo que tú quieres también importa.

El comentario de la chica por alguna razón generó un sentimiento difícil de identificar en Syaoran. Finalmente accedió a añadir un par de canciones a la lista de reproducción que iba armando Kinomoto.

Cuando la música comenzó las chicas comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón. La voz de Daidouji sorprendió a Syaoran, la chica tenía una voz muy afinada y claramente era muy talentosa. Era el tipo de voz que solo había oído en cantantes muy famosas. No esperaba conocer en persona a nadie quien cantara así.

La voz de Sasaki no tenía nada de memorable.

Por su parte Kinomoto cantaba muy desafinada y claramente su oído musical era completamente sordo. Sin embargo por alguna razón, de las tres era su favorita de ver cantar. La chica le ponía mucho entusiasmo e incluso imitaba las coreografías lo mejor que podía considerando el limitado movimiento que tenía dentro del auto. Syaoran no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro al ver a la chica, pero rápidamente la suprimió para poner la expresión más neutral posible.

—Canta con nosotros Li — dijo Kinomoto repentinamente al notar que Syaoran no se unía a ellas.

—Yo… la verdad soy muy tímido para cantar. Si soy sincero canto muy mal — admitió Syaoran.

—Yo canto terrible — replicó Kinomoto. Syaoran le daba toda la razón en ese particular—pero aun así me divierte mucho. La gracia es pasarla bien.

—La única de nosotras que sabe cantar es Tomoyo — añadió Sasaki — pero aun todos vamos al Karaoke muy seguido y la pasamos genial.

—Nunca he ido a un karaoke —confesó Syaoran. Y la verdad no creía que fuera el tipo de lugar que el disfrutaría.

—Podrías ir con nosotras la próxima vez — invitó Kinomoto —. Si no quieres cantar por lo menos puedes reírte de nuestros pobres intentos de canto.

—Supongo que puedo ir— aceptó Syaoran para su propia sorpresa, no sabía que poder tenía Kinomoto que lo hacía acceder a ir a donde ella lo invitara.

* * *

El viaje en carretera se le hizo muy corto a Sakura. El tiempo pasaba rápido al ritmo de sus canciones favoritas. Li se rehusaba a cantar con ellas, pero por lo menos Sakura lo había logrado convencer de acompañarlas la siguiente vez que fueran a un karaoke.

Se preguntó si debería extender la invitación también a la novia del chico. Después de todo ella seguía invitando a Li a todas partes y no le decía nunca que llevara a su novia, suponía que a la novia no le agradaría eso. Suponiendo que existiera una novia, la verdad Sakura no estaba clara si Li tenía novia o no, ya que el chico no le había dado una respuesta.

El silencio del chico era confuso. Si tuviera novia ¿Por qué no decirlo? Y ¿Cómo es que Sakura no la había visto nunca a pesar de vivir al lado del chico?

Entonces lo lógico era suponer que no tenía novia. Pero entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no decir que no tenía cuando Sakura le preguntó? y ¿Quién era la hermosa mujer cuya foto Sakura había visto en el celular del chico hace un par de semanas?

Podía ser que tuviera novia y esta viviera en Hong Kong. Eso explicaría como Sakura nunca la había visto y porque Li nunca la llevaba a ningún lado. Li había dicho que la dueña de la manta la había olvidado al volver a Hong Kong, suponiendo que la manta fuera de su novia entonces misterio resuelto.

La verdad es que Sakura se estaba enredando porque quería. Era obvio que Li tenía novia, quien probablemente vivía en Hong Kong y si Li no había contestado nada cuando Sakura le preguntó fue porque seguramente no le había agradado nada que ella se metiera en sus asuntos personales. Todo el asunto de la novia de Li le quitaba el ánimo a Sakura por una razón que no lograba entender. Entonces decidió no pensar en eso.

En la casa de playa de Tomoyo se reunieron con el resto del grupo.

—Tenían razón, es como un paisaje de cuento de hadas — observó Naoko mirando por la ventana que daba directo a la playa.

Sakura corrió a su lado a ver por la ventana también. Había estado mil veces ahí durante el verano y siempre había pensado que la vista era encantadora, pero hasta ahora veía que en invierno era simplemente preciosa. La nieve cubría la arena y la vegetación, todo blanco parecía algo sacado de un sueño. Excepto el mar, que se veía gélido y no invitaba para nada a sumergirse en sus aguas a menos que quisieran morir congelados.

Por lo menos su traje de baño no se quedaría sin usar puesto que Tomoyo tenía un jacuzzi gigantesco en su casa en donde se podrían sumergir luego.

—¿Sabías el origen de los cuentos de hadas? — Preguntó Yamazaki colocándose al lado de Sakura —. Algunos historiadores creen que vienen del espacio. El explorador de marte ha encontrado registros de cuentos de hadas en marte muchos más antiguos que la civilización humana en la tierra.

—No sabía que habían encontrado algo así en marte, eso es muy interesante — contestó Sakura sorprendida por la información.

—¡Es mentira! — dijo Chiharu a lo lejos mientras bajaba sus maletas del auto de Hiragizawa.

—Es real — contradijo Hiragizawa con mucha seriedad —De hecho los cuentos encontrados en marte son muy parecidos a los que se encuentran aquí en la tierra lo que plantea las preguntas ¿Existió en marte una civilización parecida a la nuestra? ¿Nuestros cuentos de hadas provienen de allá?

—¡Es mentira! —repitió Chiharu uniéndose a ellos — Yo pensaba que Hiragizawa era un chico muy serio, pero me he llegado a dar cuenta que es igual de mentiroso que Yamazaki, no creas nada de lo que dice ninguno de los dos.

Así que la historia de los cuentos de hadas de marte era mentira. Sakura se sintió un poco tonta por creerles considerando la reputación de Yamazaki, pero en su defensa ella también pensaba que Hiragizawa era serio y al oírlo respaldar a Yamazaki le dio credibilidad a la historia.

Luego de eso Tomoyo llegó a explicarles como repartirían las habitaciones.

La casa era grande, pero no tan grande como la mansión de Tomoyo en Tomoeda, así que no había una habitación por persona. Tendrían que compartir de dos en dos. Como era usual Sakura compartiría con Tomoyo. Y era obvio que Chiharu compartiría con Yamazaki, eran novios desde hace un siglo. Eso dejaba a Naoko, Li, Rika y Hiragizawa. La forma más fácil de repartirlos eran los dos chicos juntos y las dos chicas juntas.

Por la cara que puso Li al ser asignado para compartir con Hiragizawa cualquiera pensaría que lo habían condenado a la horca.

Luego de dejar las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones corrieron todos a la playa. Al ser invierno estaba muy vacía y la tenían para ellos solos. Pero no se les ocurría que cosas hacer debido a que planes como bañarse en el mar quedaban descartados por el frio.

—Es una lástima que no trajera a Spinel Sun, ama correr en la nieve y disfrutaría esto — dijo Hiragizawa a nadie en particular observando la nieve en la playa—. Pero pensé que logísticamente era muy complicado traerlo.

—¿Qué hiciste con él? — preguntó Sakura curiosa.

—Se quedó en casa con mi prima — respondió él — es mejor que se quede en la calefacción, además me daba miedo traerlo y que se perdiera.

—Por la misma razón dejé a Kero con mi papá — contestó Sakura —. No sabía que tenías una prima en el país, como vienes de Inglaterra pensé que toda tu familia vivía allá.

—Vivo con mi prima Nakuru, todo el resto de mi familia vive en Inglaterra — explicó Hiragizawa.

—¿Extrañas mucho allá? — preguntó Sakura.

—Extraño casi todo— contestó Hiragizawa, luego se acercó a Sakura y dijo en un susurro como que le estaba comentando algún alto secreto—no le digas a nadie, pero no extraño para nada la comida, la gastronomía japonesa es mucho más rica.

Sakura se río ante el dramatismo del chico.

—¿En serio? No sé nada de la comida inglesa — contestó Sakura.

—No te pierdes de nada, — dijo Hiragizawa — en realidad la comida de allá es…

Pero Sakura nunca llegó a averiguar en qué iba a terminar esa oración porque de la nada una bola de nieve particularmente violenta golpeó a Hiragizawa en la cara sobresaltándolos a ambos.

En lo que Hiragizawa se limpiaba la nieve de la cara Sakura volvió a ver a todos lados, pero no podía ver quien había tirado la bola de nieve. Todos sus amigos estaban jugando con nieve, pero ninguno parecía haber tirado la bola.

—¿De dónde vino eso? — preguntó muy confundida.

—Veo que se han topado con una bola de nieve fantasma — dijo Yamazaki apareciendo de repente entre Hiragizawa y Sakura —dicen que son muy común en esta área. Ha habido casos reportados de bolas de nieve de hasta tres metros apareciendo de la nada…

—¡Es mentira! — gritó a lo lejos Chiharu lanzando una bola de nieve a su novio, pero accidentalmente golpeo a Naoko en los anteojos—Naoko, lo siento yo…

Chiharu intentó disculparse, pero Naoko sonrío divertida y lanzo una bola de nieve de regreso a Chiharu. Con tal mala puntería que terminó golpeando a Tomoyo que no estaba ni cerca.

Pronto la situación escaló a una pelea de bolas de nieve de todos contra todos. Sakura agradecía ser profesora de deportes, ya que tenía mucho entrenamiento esquivando balones, una pelea de bolas de nieve era cosa de niños para ella, y no iba a mostrar piedad.

* * *

Escapando de bolas de nieve que volaban en todas direcciones, Syaoran no podía creer que caos que había armado al lanzar la primera bola de nieve a Hiragizawa.

No sabía que lo había obligado a lanzarla. Ver a Hiragizawa susurrar algo a Kinomoto y que la chica le sonriera había despertado algo en Syaoran que no sabía explicar. Ese algo lo hacía sentir como si una mano invisible le apretara el estómago e hiciera también que le faltara el aire y le provocaba ganas de golpear a Hiragizawa.

Por un impulso había lanzado una bola de nieve al odioso rostro de Hiragizawa cuando nadie lo miraba. Luego se sintió un poco avergonzado de su infantil comportamiento, agradecía que nadie lo hubiera visto. Agradecía también que Yamazaki hubiera salido con la ridícula mentira de la bola de nieve fantasma y causando la pelea de bolas de nieve. Pronto el misterio de quien había lanzado la primera bola quedó olvidado.

Luego de la pelea de bolas de nieve todos volvieron a la casa de Daidouji helados hasta los huesos. Syaoran se recostó en un sofá al lado de la chimenea a continuar leyendo su libro.

—Oye Li — preguntó la voz de Kinomoto.

Syaoran levantó la mirada y su cerebro dejó de funcionar repentinamente. Kinomoto estaba usando un traje de baño. No era nada escandaloso, de hecho era un inocente traje de baño de una pieza, pero revelaba más del cuerpo de Kinomoto de lo que Syaoran había visto antes. Intentó no desviar la vista a ningún lugar inapropiado. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no posar sus ojos en las piernas de la chica o en su pecho.

¿Por qué Kinomoto usaba un traje de baño? No pensaría irse a meter al mar en este clima. No era tan tonta.

Kinomoto había dicho algo pero Syaoran no le había entendido porque Kinomoto estaba usando un traje de baño.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó avergonzado de no haberle entendido. Se forzó a sí mismo a mirar estrictamente el rostro de la chica. Pero eso tampoco ayudaba mucho a su cerebro porque los ojos verdes de la chica también dificultaban su funcionamiento.

—Te decía que todos vamos para el jacuzzi ¿vienes con nosotros? —

Por lo menos eso explicaba el traje de baño.

Meterse a un jacuzzi con todos era lo último que Syaoran pensaba hacer. El traje de baño que usaba Kinomoto estaba haciendo que el cerebro de Syaoran se reiniciara y quedara como un idiota. No podría sobrevivir un rato sumergido en una jacuzzi con la chica. Además ya se imaginaba que si se avergonzaba o era atrapado mirando a Kinomoto más de lo que debería Daidouji, Yamazaki y Hiragizawa no lo dejarían vivir.

—No — contestó Syaoran tajantemente sin dar ninguna explicación.

—Oh — dijo Kinomoto, tal vez era solo idea de Syaoran pero le pareció que la chica lucía decepcionada. Luego la chica volvió a sonreír y dijo —bueno si cambias de opinión luego ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Al marcharse dar la vuelta Kinomoto para marcharse Syaoran rápidamente dirigió su atención al libro para evitar la tentación de ver como se veía el traje de baño de la chica por la parte de atrás.

Syaoran, por supuesto, no cambió de opinión y no se unió al grupo en el jacuzzi. De hecho no se volvió a unir al grupo hasta que Kinomoto estaba completamente vestida de nuevo.

Habían planeado que en la noche armarían una fogata. Pero al llegar la noche la nieve estaba cayendo violentamente y no podían salir de la casa. De forma que tuvieron que conformarse con una fogata artificial en el interior de la casa. Pusieron un video de un fuego ardiendo en el televisor de la sala, apagaron todas las luces y se sentaron en un círculo en el suelo.

Kinomoto estaba sentada al lado de Daidouji, Syaoran consideró sentarse al otro lado de ella pero antes que lo hiciera el lugar fue tomado por Hiragizawa. El impulso de golpear a Hiragizawa regresó, pero Syaoran tenía suficiente autocontrol para no ahorcarlo en frente de todo el grupo.

En realidad ni siquiera entendía porque le molestaba tanto ver a Hiragizawa con Kinomoto. Así que decidió ignorar su propia molestia y sentarse al lado de Yamazaki.

—¿Quieren oír una historia?— preguntó Yanagisawa —es sobre un barco que navegó estas aguas.

Casi todo el grupo asintió entusiastamente. Syaoran notó que la única que no parecía emocionada por la historia era Kinomoto.

Animada por la respuesta de sus amigos, Yanagisawa comenzó el relato:

—Es una historia real sucedió hace mucho tiempo, me la contó mi abuelo que era un niño cuando todo pasó.

La historia de Yanagisawa resultó ser interesante, era sobre un barco que toda la tripulación desapareció en el mar y nunca los encontraron. Syaoran dudaba de la veracidad de la historia, pero era entretenida de oír. No podía dejar de notar sin embargo que la única que no parecía estar disfrutando la historia era Kinomoto. Aunque la historia no era especialmente escalofriante la chica estaba colgada del brazo de Daidouji y estaba completamente pálida. Se notaba que las historias de terror no eran lo suyo.

Luego de la historia de Yanagisawa los demás se sintieron invitados a contar las historias de terror que conocieran sobre el océano. Mihara y Sasaki contaron buenas historias. La historia de Yamazaki sobre los pulpos-ballena fantasmas fue por mucho la más creativa, si bien completamente falsa.

Luego siguió Hiragizawa, quien contó la historia de un barco y los horrores inimaginables que se encontraron los tripulantes en una región no explorada del mar.

Syaoran no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero la historia de Hiragizawa fue la única que realmente consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta. Si la historia la había inventado Hiragizawa entonces tenía una mente perturbada. No es que eso fuera noticia para Syaoran.

Si a él, quien disfrutaba de las historia de terror, la historia de Hiragizawa había conseguido espantarlo, Syaoran se preguntó como la estaría pasando la pobre Kinomoto. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a la chica. La pobre estaba temblando hasta los huesos abrazada de Daidouji.

—Lo único que sobrevivió fue un diario escrito por un miembro de la tripulación, en donde se narraba todo lo ocurrido — terminó Hiragizawa con aire teatral.

—Eso fue genial Hiragizawa — dijo Yanagisawa quien parecía encantada con la historia —¿Conoces otras historias?

—Conozco varias.

Los demás comenzaron a pedir que contara otra historia. Kinomoto no había dicho una palabra desde que se sentaron y se notaba que no se estaba divirtiendo para nada.

—Creo que ya pasamos suficiente tiempo contando historias de terror, deberíamos hacer otra cosa — propuso Syaoran.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Li — saltó inmediatamente Kinomoto, — hagamos otra cosa.

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kinomoto, quien le dedicó una sonrisa. Suponía que de agradecimiento por el cambio de tema. Casi por instinto le devolvió la sonrisa, cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer con nadie.

—¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer alrededor de una fogata? — pregunto Yanagisawa con toda seriedad.

* * *

Sakura tenía que admitir que Naoko tenía razón en que además de contar historias de terror no había muchas actividades que se pudieran realizar alrededor de una fogata. El hecho de que la fogata no fuera de fuego real sino un televisor con el video de una fogata limitaba grandemente sus opciones debido a que no podían asar malvaviscos ni ninguna actividad que requiriera de un fuego real.

—Yo conozco un juego que inventaron mis primas en una pijamada— propuso Rika entusiastamente — bueno en realidad mezclaron el juego de la botella con verdad o desafío pero fue muy divertido. Básicamente una persona dice un desafío para dos personas, luego le da la vuelta a la botella y las personas a quienes apunte la base y punta de la botella tienen que cumplir el desafío.

—A mí me gusta la idea — dijo Tomoyo — si la mayoría del grupo está de acuerdo puedo ir a buscar una botella a la cocina.

Sakura estaba conforme con la idea. Sonaba mucho mejor que seguir contando historias de miedo por las que luego no podría dormir. La mayoría del grupo parecía dispuestos al menos a darle una oportunidad a la idea de Rika, de forma que Tomoyo fue a buscar la botella y se acomodaron para jugar.

—Comienza tú — propuso Chiharu a Rika — así nos demuestras como jugar.

Rika asintió y dijo:

—Desafío a las personas a quienes elija la botella tienen que olerse los pies mutuamente —

Sakura hizo una cara de asco ante el desafío. Rika hizo girar la botella y Sakura rogaba mentalmente porque no le tocara a ella. La botella giró agonizantemente lento hasta detenerse por fin en… Naoko y Yamazaki.

Aunque Sakura se sintió mal por sus amigos, agradeció que no le tocara a ella. Naoko y Yamazaki cumplieron el desafío con una cara de disgusto, pero sobrevivieron.

En el segundo turno les tocó a Hiragizawa y Rika cumplir el desafió de Chiharu de rayarse mutuamente el rostro con marcador permanente. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen de Hiragizawa quien siempre se veía tan propio, con la cara toda rayada como si hubiese sido atacado por un niño en edad prescolar.

En el tercer turno le tocó a Sakura elegir el desafío y como ella no era una persona cruel decidió que las personas que resultaran elegidas tenían que peinarse mutuamente con los ojos vendados. La botella eligió a Tomoyo y Chiharu de cumplir el desafió. Ambas terminaron con un nido de pájaros en la cabeza.

En el cuarto turno le tocó a Tomoyo elegir el desafío, la chica sonrió y Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa. Sabía que su amiga podía ser realmente calculadora cuando quería y verla sonreír antes de decir el desafío le decía que algo tenía en mente su amiga.

—Reto a las dos personas a quien elija la botella a darse un beso — dijo Tomoyo, con una cara de que no permitía apelación, y luego giró la botella.

Tomoyo si sabía poner retos interesantes. Sin embargo la apreciación de Sakura por el reto de su amiga disminuyó considerablemente mientras la velocidad de la botella disminuía cada vez más cerca de ella.

Sakura sintió el pánico subir por todo su cuerpo paralizándola cuando sus peores temores se hicieron realidad y un extremo de la botella apuntaba directamente a ella.

No podía dar un beso en frente de tantas personas, se moría de vergüenza. Sin contar además que no había dado un beso en su vida y seguramente haría el ridículo con su inexperiencia.

Siguió con la mirada a donde apuntaba el otro extremo de la botella y vio que no apuntaba directamente a nadie. Apuntaba justo en el espacio entre Yamazaki y Li.

—Bueno como la botella no apunta a nadie entonces no tengo que besar a nadie ¿verdad? — dijo Sakura con más esperanza que certeza de que sus amigos cambiarían el reto.

—Tienes que besar a Li — comunicó animadamente Tomoyo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Sakura consideró cambiar de mejor amiga.

—Pero si la botella no lo apunta a él —argumentó Sakura quien no se atrevía a mirar a Li para ver qué cara tenía frente a la sugerencia de Tomoyo —apunta al vacío.

—Pero es él quien está más cerca — replicó Tomoyo.

—Si quieres ser técnica, la botella apunta exactamente entre Li y Yamazaki, ninguno está más cerca que el otro — dijo Sakura. No es que quisiera besar a Yamazaki, simplemente que era muy arbitrario de Tomoyo decidir que Sakura tenía que besar a Li.

—Claramente Yamazaki no contaba para esta ronda porque es novio de Chiharu— replicó Tomoyo — además Yamazaki ya cumplió un reto y Li no ha cumplido ninguno. Así que obviamente te toca besar a Li.

Sakura no sabía que argumento dar para seguir negándose.

—Pero… pero… — dijo Sakura buscando palabras. Se arriesgó mirar a Li quien estaba completamente rojo con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Suponía que tampoco quería cumplir con el reto. Además, seguramente a la guapa chica que lo llamó a su teléfono seguro no le agradaría que su novio anduviera por Japón besando otras chicas.

La metafórica bombilla se encendió en el cerebro de Sakura y dijo:

—Li tiene novia — no sabía si él quería compartir esta información o no, pero era su último recurso, a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas — entonces no lo puedo besar porque no sería correcto.

Tomoyo parecía muy sorprendida con esta información.

—Si no puedo besar a Li ni a Yamazaki, entonces cancelamos el reto— dijo Sakura.

—En realidad, solo hay tres chicos aquí, y si Yamazaki y Li tienen novias y la botella apuntó a Sakura, entonces la solución es obvia aquí— observó Rika, Sakura por un segundo tuvo la ilusión infantil que iba a decir que cancelaban el reto — simplemente que Sakura, elegida por la botella, bese a Hiragizawa, el único chico sin novia aquí.

Antes que Sakura pudiera pensar en un argumento para no besar tampoco a Hiragizawa, Li se levantó. Por un segundo Sakura pensó que se iba a retirar de la sala pero en lugar de eso avanzo al centro del círculo y dijo sin levantar la mirada del piso:

—Yo no tengo novia.

Li tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que le iban a salir humo de las orejas como si fuera una olla de presión. Suponía que al igual que ella estaba muerto de vergüenza con la situación. Un segundo después Sakura registró lo que Li había dicho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco tonta. ¿Si no tenía novia entonces porque había sido tan difícil para él responder cuando le preguntó el otro día? ¿Y quién era la atractiva chica del teléfono?

—Eso, que no tengo novia — repitió Li.

—Perfecto, si Li no tiene novia entonces puedes besarlo a él— interrumpió Tomoyo alegremente arrastrando a Sakura al centro del circulo— ¡beso!

Todos sus amigos comenzaron a corear "¡Beso! ¡Beso!"

Sakura claramente necesitaba conseguirse un nuevo grupo de amigos. Li parecía a punto de morir de vergüenza pero no hacía ademán de retroceder ni cambiar de opinión.

—No estas obligada a besarme si no quieres— dijo Li mirándola a los ojos de repente—, pero si sí quieres besarme está bien también.

Al decir esto no había despegado la mirada de los ojos de Sakura. La chica no pudo evitar apreciar los varoniles ojos castaños de su vecino. Sostenía lo que había pensado la primera vez que lo vio. Esos ojos eran para morirse.

Sakura se dio cuenta que hasta el momento no se había parado a pensar si realmente quería besar a Li o no. Su única razón para negarse era que le daba vergüenza.

Consideró por un momento la idea. ¿Sería muy raro besar a Li, quien era solo su amigo? ¿Y si arruinaba su amistad con un incómodo beso? Sería una lástima arruinar su amistad de una forma tan tonta cuando apenas comenzaban a llevarse bien.

Además la nula experiencia de Sakura para dar besos solo haría las cosas más incomodas. La verdad era un poco vergonzosa que a sus veintitrés años nunca había dado un beso. Siempre se había aferrado a la ilusión infantil que algún día Yukito le haría caso y había rechazado a todos los chicos que habían mostrado interés en ella.

Que tonta había sido.

Sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al recordar a Yukito, pero noto que dolía menos que hace una semana y además esta era la primera vez que pensaba en él en todo el viaje, entonces suponía que era un progreso.

Le devolvió la mirada a Li, quien la miraba expectante de su respuesta.

Si Sakura tenía dar su primer beso en un tonto juego y frente a todos sus amigos, suponía que había opciones mucho peores que besar a su muy atractivo vecino. Además sería solo un beso. ¿Qué tan grave podía ser?

Antes de perder el valor y cambiar de opinión, Sakura colocó sus manos en el rostro de Li, se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo porque él era mucho más alto y puso sus labios en los de él.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está planeada para quince capítulos y un epilogo. El plan es actualizar semanal.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Besos  
> Teté


End file.
